Mother Knows Best
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A mother should be ready to do anything for her kids. Even if it can be a little taboo. But how far does one have to go when her kids happen to be famous celebrities on the verge of adolescence? Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.
1. Chapter 1

Autumn, for most creatures, meant the season of changes to come.

The forest was always rather peaceful this time of the year. The trees had begun to change from green to brown, red, orange, and yellow as the leaves started to fall, leaving behind various patches for the sunlight to filter through, never repeating the same splotchy pattern every year. Closer to the edge of the forest, though, sat a nice, homey log cabin, a generator outside buzzing away as it fed the home with power.

Inside was a somewhat small woman, er… chipmunk. Her dark brown hair was somewhat styled, though mainly hanging down free, some of it framing her face while the rest simply reached towards the middle of her back. She wore a cozy light blue button up shirt, paired with some slightly darker shorts that stopped just above her knees.

There was a hint of worry on her face as she wandered about the main room, the TV playing quietly in the background. The autumn weather meant just one thing for her. Winter was around the corner, followed by springtime, and with it, another season for breeding.

She didn't worry for herself, though. No, her mind was occupied with something else. Sighing, she reached to the locket hanging from her neck, opening it up to view the picture within. It was herself, though much younger, and her three boys, still babies wrapped up in their red, green, and blue blankets.

"Oh, boys… I still wish I could have stayed…" She sighs to herself. 'Or at least you could have stayed with me…' she shook her head, her tail swaying side to side as she gently touched the photo. Last time she saw them, they had grown so much… How they had become so successful in music and living in such a wonderful house. What kind of mother would have taken them away from where they were happiest?

This year had her more anxious than normal. They would be coming of age, and as far as she knew, they had very, very little experience if any when it came down to… that.

"What am I going to do? If I leave them be, they might make a mistake they'd regret. But if I interfere…" She stopped herself there. "Vinny, you… you can NOT think of that!" She scolded herself.

Unfortunately, now that she had thought it, it refused to leave her head. Her boys, her precious angels… They'd be clueless when those urges finally kick in. And their caretaker, bless his soul, may not exactly know how to handle a developing boy, much less three less than normal chipmunks.

Vinny turned her head to the TV screen, but was left unable to focus on the cartoon that played, instead eyeing the phone that sat on top. She didn't really have much of an option anymore…

Grunting, she stood up to her feet and went to it, picking it up and dialing in the number, feeling a lump form in her throat as it rang. 'No turning back now, Vinny… Just do it for your boys.' she tried to tell herself. Eventually, a familiar voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"H-Hi Dave." Vinny started. "Listen… Please tell me that you don't have anything important planned for the boys this week." She said, gulping slightly to get rid of the lump, trying to keep herself sounding confident.

"Well, no, there aren't any plans… What's going on over there? Is everything alright?" Dave asked, a note of concern in his voice. "Everything's fine. I just really need the boys to come over. I promise it'll only be for a week, and then they'll be right back at home." Vinny replied, ignoring the twinge of pain in her heart.

They didn't even live with her…

"If you say so. I could use a little break myself." Dave responded. Vinny winced at the sound of a smashing plate, followed by a familiar "I DIDN'T DO IT!". Leave it to Alvin to get himself into trouble. "I'll bring them over tomorrow." Dave says with a tired sigh. Smiling softly, Vinny swishes her tail against the floor. "Oh, and Dave? Please have them pack some extra clothes. They'll need it." She adds.

"Okay… We'll see you tomorrow then." Dave says. "See you then, Vinny." And with that, he hung up the phone.

Gulping, Vinny looks around the place. Good thing there were so many kind animals… and people around. They were more than happy to build the cabin as close to a full house as possible, having three extra bedrooms added in for the sole purpose of giving her boys their privacy.

Everything else, though, was tougher. Natural supplies only went so far, and she eventually had to borrow money from Dave in order to really make the place cozy. Three simple beds, one for each room, a couple dressers, and even a few outlets for them. Just the basics she could afford.

"Okay… You're still a good mom… Just get the boys ready for the season and there we go. Everything back to normal."

* * *

Vinny smiled as she watched Dave's car drive up, slowly being parked outside of her home, noticing the three moving figures in the back seat.

Once it came to a stop, the back door opened up, and out tumbled her three boys.

"Mommy!" Theodore cried out, running up to her and throwing himself around her, hugging her tightly around the waist. Vinny yelped, stumbling back a little as she smiled, returning the hug. "Oh, I missed you too, Theodore." She says, tousling up his hair.

Simon and Alvin's approach was calmer, but giving almost tighter hugs. "How have you been? It's been a long time since we last saw you." Simon speaks, releasing Vinny enough to look up at her.

"It has been a while," Vinny agreed, looking at her boys. "Oh gosh, you three keep on growing and growing every time I see you. And Alvin…" She winked at her oldest son, folding her arms. "I hope you haven't been getting into trouble lately."

"Er… Why would you think that? I'm good as gold!" Alvin smiled through gritted teeth, trying to look the picture of innocence while his brothers chortled from behind.

Dave came over with the boys' bags, bending down to give Vinny a hug. "Hi Vinny. It's so wonderful to see you again. Everything okay?"

"Mmhmm." Vinny blushed. "Thanks again for letting the boys stay."

"Hey now, we're all family, so there's no need to thank me," said Dave. "Besides, I wouldn't mind the time off." He adds in a whisper.

Vinny only laughed, covering her mouth. "Oh Dave. Would you like to stay for a while? I have acorn soup just waiting to be eaten."She offered, breaking from Alvin's hold to open the door, leading the way inside.

* * *

"Aaahh… That was awesome, mom!" Theodore sighs happily, placing his bowl down on the table as he licked his lips clean of any remaining soup.

Vinny smiled from the compliment, setting down her own bowl as she finished. "I'm glad you like it, Theodore. It's an old family recipe. If you'd like, I could teach you to make it. I hear you've become quite the little chef." She says with a light hum in her tone.

Blushing, Theodore looked off to the side. "You should see him when he's making sweets." Simon spoke up, eating another spoonful. "He really gets into it, especially when he's baking cakes and cookies." He continued, ignoring Theodore's little whine.

"Theo's just a really good chef." Alvin says. "Pretty good at singing too. Maaaaybe not as good as me though~"

"And there he goes again." Simon rolled his eyes. "Mom, do you have a slice of humble pie we can give Alvin?"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "C'mon Si. I'm lead singer for a reason!" Alvin insists. "Funny thing is, most lead singers are nothing without their supporting backups," Dave said.

The whole table rang with laughter as Alvin fell silent.

"I'm just so proud that you boys have made it so far. I guess all the singing I did really rubbed off on you all!" Vinny says, humming as she goes around, collecting the used bowls.

When she disappeared into the kitchen, Alvin hopped up from his seat, stretching himself out before letting out a loud burp. "Mmm… I'm gonna go for a walk if anyone needs me." he hums, tilting his cap down a little as he made his way to the front door, followed by Dave. "Okay, but you don't go too far, Alvin. It's dark out!" Dave warned as Alvin broke into a run.

* * *

"I hope it's comfy enough for you boys." Vinny says. She was in Simon's room, having insisted to tuck him in for the night. And Simon wasn't ready to deny her that.

"Don't worry, mom. We were all excited to hear you wanted us to come and visit." Simon says, wiggling a little as he got himself comfortable, his glasses resting beside the pillow. Vinny nodded slowly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Well, I just have a few things planned for you guys that I hope you'll like." She says with a smile, patting his head a bit as she got to her feet, heading to leave out of the room.

"I love you… Goodnight." She says, her tail swishing slowly as she closes the door behind herself. She let out a sigh, sitting down and leaning against the wall, one hand raised to brush her hair back.

'Come on, Vinny… Do it for your boys.' She thinks, letting out a huff as she gets to her feet. Come morning, her plan would jump straight into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Vinny sat up in her bed, her sleep interrupted a few hours later. Behind her door, she could hear faint noises.

Someone was rummaging in the kitchen.

She climbed out of her bed, grabbing her powder blue robe and tiptoed out of her room.

 _'Don't worry. Probably just a mouse… er… a very big one.'_ Vinny thought. She steeled herself, putting on a brave face as she entered the kitchen.

To her surprise, and relief, it was only Theodore. He was dressed in a simple green onesie, zipped up about halfway with one of the buttons in the back undone, showing off a little bit of his white undies beneath. He even had a little "T" stitched on his chest.

Vinny let out a sigh of relief, going over to him. "Theodore, sweetie, what're you doing awake?" Wincing a little from her voice, Theodore turned around slowly, revealing a bowl of soup nestled in his hold.

"D-Dave usually tells me not to eat after midnight, but I couldn't help myself!" He admits, bowing his head a little. She couldn't help but smile, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Oh, sweetie... " She starts, taking a step back. "I didn't see a thing." She tells him with a sly wink.

Theodore smiled back at her, wiggling a little as he makes his way to the table. Vinny stopped him though, taking hold of his hand. "Let's have a little supper of our own, shall we?" She guided him along to the main room, sitting down on the couch.

As Theodore began to eat, Vinny took a deep breath. He looked so happy just chewing away… Maybe all the cooking she had done for them before rubbed off on him? She reached an arm over his shoulders, gently rubbing along his shoulders. "Hmm… Theodore, can I ask you something?"

He paused, lowering the bowl and letting out a little burp, wiping his mouth clean. "Yes, mama?" His ears twitched slightly as Vinny's paws moved down, brushing along his lower back. "You boys have gotten so big… I wonder if your tails have started to grow yet. Your shirts were covering it up earlier."

"Oh… Yeah, mine did!" Theodore answered with a nod, picking at the soup for a few chunks of acorn, chewing them up eagerly. "Oh, can I see?" Vinny asks with excitement.

Almost immediately, Theodore had hopped from his seat, putting the bowl to the side as he reached back to unbutton himself. 'Wow… He's pretty eager to do that,' Vinny thought. _'What's got him that anxious to do so?'_

She watched as Theodore, adjusting himself a little, started to tug at his underwear through the hole, wriggling until he finally managed to pull them down.

Other than being able to see a little bit of his butt, Vinny smiled wider at the sight of a bushy tail. Or rather, the start of one. It was only about five or six inches or so, and had a noticeably darker stripe going from base to tip. As Theodore wagged it around proudly, she couldn't help blushing.

If that's what he's like in the back, what would the front be?

She forced her thoughts aside, beckoning him over. Once he was close enough, she took hold of the zipper and started to bring it down. "Aw look… You've got a little mess on you." She chided softly. "Now how about you lose that, and I'll get it clean for you?"

Theodore blushed, crossing his hands over his crotch area. The onesie slipped down onto the couch. All he wore now was his underwear.

A light grin was on Vinny's face. Knowing he was shy just made things a little easier for her. "Oh, come here, sweetie." She says, patting her lap softly. "How's about you get cozy here, and mama will help you get ready for bed again?"

She started to slip out of her robe, having not worn anything to bed. Even in the fall, it could still get kinda hot inside. Strange, Theo was able to wear a full onesie…

Theodore hesitated, his eyes going wide at the sight of Vinny's gently curved form. Seeing her like that… it made him want to look away, but also to get as close as possible.

"O-Okay…" Theodore sat back down on the couch, resting his head on Vinny's lap, looking up to her face. Well… her breasts. Two nicely sized furry mounds… Two noticeable, light pink nipples, and a familiar smell… something warm and comforting.

Vinny gently cradled his head, smiling softly at him as she guided his head towards her chest. "I know it's not… normal, but I know for sure you always got sleepy when I did this for you when you were a little pup." She says, one of her nipples rubbing against his lips.

Blushing, Theodore opened his mouth instinctively, gulping softly as he fit the little bud in his mouth, sucking on it softly.

"O-Oh dear… You really like that, don't you Theodore?" Vinny trembled visibly as she bit down on her lip. It had been far too long since she felt pleasure like that… She moved a paw down to gently caress his tummy, humming softly as she let him continue to suckle.

Vinny closed her eyes, biting back a moan. How long had it been since she had nursed him? She'd never moan before, but now here he was, treating her teat like sweet candy. Something about it was so… right… She shuddered again, continuing to rub around Theodore's belly, even lightly squeezing it in her hold. "Oh… Oh Theodore…" Vinny tilted her head back, finally letting out a little moan.

She moved her paw downwards, a heavy blush settling on her face as she felt something… stiff. Peeking down, her eyes widened at the sight of a bulge forming, a little dark stain present at its tip. Theodore squeaked, releasing her nipple and immediately pushed at her paw, shaking his head. "M-Mama, don't touch that!"

"Theo…" Vinny gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "Let mommy take care of that for you." she insists. "It must be so cramped having to keep it in your undies, right?" Theodore just bit his lip and nodded. "W-Well, yeah, but Dave said I shouldn't let anyone see it yet…"

Vinny kissed him on the forehead, gently brushing back his hair with a paw. "Sweetie, I already know what it looks like." She tells him with a light smile, slipping her other paw into his underwear, gently taking hold of his length. When he tensed up, Vinny gave him another kiss, this time on his lips. "Don't worry… We won't tell Dave." She whispered in his ear. "So, let's just have some fun together, okay?"

Whimpering, Theodore nodded his head, shivering as he gave a weak thrust into her hold, his tail quivering beneath him as he latched onto her nipple again, licking away at it and even nipping, trying to distract himself from the pleasure rushing through his form.

The same could be said for Vinny, whose toes curled up in delight as she summoned the courage to pull Theo's underwear down. Looking at her baby son, she couldn't help but blush, seeing him all naked and chubby in the warm light. And the sight of his little pecker and balls… Well, he wasn't little. But not exactly big either. In fact, they were just about the size of his tail.

"M-mama…" Theo squealed, obviously embarrassed at being in the nude. But Vinny smiled as she gave her son a hug, as best as she could, letting their warm exposed bodies rub against each other. His tongue was warm and soft on her nipples. "Gnnh! O-Okay… You keep that up and I might leak…" she moaned.

"W-What do you mean by leak…?" Theodore asked timidly. He didn't need an answer. As soon as he went back to suckling, he was met with a familiar taste. Warm, smooth, sweet and creamy milk had dripped onto his tongue. The taste was so soothing, it made him relax, nearly going limp as he let Vinny hold his head up.

"Oh gosh, sweetie!" Vinny squeaked. She hadn't been lactating for years… or so she thought. Maybe that's why her breasts felt so heavy? "P-Please, don't stop…" She pleaded, her paw working along his length faster as she parted her legs, releasing his head in order to reach down, running a finger along her slit.

Theodore moaned around her breast, steadily drinking down her milk, some of which dribbled from the corners of his mouth as he humped towards her paw. "Mmmnh! I-I like that…" he managed to say.

Motivated by his moaning, Vinny picked up speed just a little, focusing around the tip of his length to spread the precum around. "That's good, Theodore… Just let that good feeling go through your body." She cooed softly, lowering her head to kiss his forehead as he fed from her.

"I-I think something's trying to come out." Theo squeaked out, gulping another mouthful of milk.

"It's okay, sweetie. Just let mommy know when it's ready." Vinny encouraged, giving him a light bounce as she adjusted her grip on his throbbing member, lightly cupping his balls in the process. "Have you ever done this yourself? All this rubbing?" She asks.

Theodore groaned, pulling off of her nipple and panting heavily, his toes curling against the couch cushions. A strong warmth was forming in him, building up at his base, making him squirm about. "I-I did, but it never got like this. Not all hard and leaky."

Vinny nods slowly, carefully moving his head back to her breasts. "Don't squeal too loud from this, sweetie." She tells him. Right as he was about to ask, he moaned out at the top of his voice, his back arching off the couch as Vinny grasped him firmly at the base, jacking him off rapidly.

Quickly, Vinny put her nipple back into his mouth, eyes wide as she continued to stroke him off. Alvin or Simon could have heard him…

Her thoughts were broken when Theodore let out the loudest moan he could muster from being muffled, followed by a few harsh, sticky splatters landing right on her cheek and chest. Her cheeks burned with a blush as she stroked him through his very first orgasm.

Theodore kicked his feet a little, his little claws digging into the couch cushions as he whined and moaned. His mother's milk just tasted so good… It made him feel nice, and now that build up was being released all over her. "Gaaaah… M-Mama, that feels… oh wow…" He mumbled, almost fully sprawled out now.

"I-I know, sweetie." Vinny says as she starts to lick her paw clean. Thankfully, he was kinda sweet. "So, that was really the first time you ever…" She paused to look down at him. "Er, first time you ever squirted that?"

"Yes… I didn't even know I could make milk!" Theodore answered, playing with some of his own sticky white. Vinny couldn't help but laugh. "Well, it's a very special kind of milk." She tells him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "And you'll be making more once you meet your special someone." She encourages, climbing off of the couch, going to retrieve her robe.

"W-Wait!" Theodore said, letting out a squeak as he rolls off the couch, landing on his tummy. Pushing himself to his feet, he took a few wobbly steps towards her, wrapping his arms around her hips. "What if… I already met a girl?" He asks. "How am I gonna make more milk then?"

Blushing, Vinny stooped to give Theo a pat on the head. "Oh, I-I'm sure you'll find some way. But for now, how's about we go back to bed? We have a lot to do tomorrow." She says, giving him a light push.

Making him shoot was one thing. But could she push herself to go further?

As if to answer her thoughts, Theodore wrinkled his nose, squeezing her a little tighter. "P-Please show me how! Just once? I promise I won't forget!" He gave her his best puppy eyes, his little tail tucking down against his rear. Vinny looked away nervously, but sighed. After all of that, she couldn't just leave him. Especially since he might not know what to do next time.

"Okay… Okay. Mommy will show you." She agrees, crouching down a little to kiss his nose. "But only once, okay? It's something you should only do with someone you trust."

"But… I trust you." Theodore replies with a tilt of his head. "Does that mean we can do it more than once?" The question nearly made Vinny sputter. "I-I… We'll see, honey. It's not exactly something that happens normally." She answers. "Let's just get to it, okay? We'll talk more tomorrow." She insists, taking hold of his paw.

* * *

"Uh… Are you sure about this?" Theodore looked up at his mother.

Vinny had moved them to the dining room, sitting herself down on the table in front of him, her robe draped lightly over her and her legs spread enough to reveal her soft pink core. Right by her side, she had a small bowl of soup at the ready. Dipping a paw into the creamy brown liquid, Vinny began to smear the warm soup onto her fur, mainly around her belly and thighs.

Theo could only watch in amazement, his mouth already drooling with excitement.

"Yes, sweetie. It's just to make you a little more comfortable." She says. "So, all you have to do now is use your mouth until your… thingy is stiff again."

"Okay, mama." Theodore's fuzzy cheeks were a bright red, but he went straight to work. Getting down on all fours, he crawled up to his mother's sweet-smelling fur, lapping at the traces of soup like a hungry puppy. His little tongue made quick work cleaning up Vinny's tummy, while he nibbled lightly at the acorn chunks scattered around her fur.

Tilting her head back, Vinny moaned out, not bothering to keep herself quiet as she curled her toes, scooting her body a little closer to Theodore. "Aah… You're so good, sweetie. C-can you clean down there? N-near my legs?" She reached down to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Nodding his head, Theodore shifted his paws to grab his mother's rear and lifted her up a bit. His tongue moved across Vinny's bellybutton, licking away all the soup he could find, all the while caressing her butt and moving his head down towards her nethers.

He paused, staring at his mother's beckoning wet slit, watching the soft pink folds of flesh shudder and seethe ever so slightly.

"A-Ah…. come now, Theodore… don't stop now…" Vinny pants, bucking her hips towards him. "Please, sweetie…"

Her begging was answered soon enough. Theodore let out a small whimper as he forced his tongue inside of her, his tongue lapping up and down her inner folds rapidly as he gripped her thighs firmly, tugging her even closer to him. "M-Mmnmph!" There was a cute grunt from Theo as he savoured her strange taste, while his tongue kept jabbing away at her inner walls.

Vinny arched up, quickly clamping her paw over her mouth, moaning into it and grasping a fistful of tablecloth. Gosh, was he good at this. She hadn't felt that good since their dad did it to her.

 _'Ohhhh God, he has his dad's tongue…!'_ Vinny thought, panting hard through her nose as she gripped at Theodore's hair, tugging on it softly as she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, trying to pull him in further.

"M-Mmnh! Mama, it's hard again!" Theodore squeaks, managing to pull back from her sweet honeypot. Whining softly, Vinny nods her head. "Aah… Alright, sweetie… Stand up and p-put it in me." Vinny instructs. "When you do this with your girl, she's going to have a little barrier you'll have to go through. It'll hurt, so make sure you comfort her."

When Theodore stood up, she gave him a little encouraging smile, then glanced down. There it was… his length pulsed softly at her entrance, prodding at her outer folds lightly.

Vinny took a deep breath, gazing into his face again. Such confused innocence he had… Such primal desire in his eyes. She sighed, kissing his forehead. "I'll be okay, sweetie. Go ahead. It'll be fun."

Theodore nodded obediently, lowering his head to her chest. He wrapped his arms around her firmly, giving a quick thrust inside of her slit. Slowly, inch by inch, the little chipmunk eased his pecker into Vinny, rubbing her walls and resulting in a series of moans from both mother and son.

Vinny arched her back once more, holding on to her pudgy son tightly as she wrapped her legs around his hips. All the years had made her forget just what mating felt like, and now she felt both regret and satisfaction at once. Her baby boy… Making her moan like a virgin. Holding him closer, she let his head rest on her breasts once more.

"Oohh… T-Theodore…" she gave him a few light nips on the ear. "You can start moving now."

With a nod of his head, Theodore steadied himself in the chair, feet planted firmly on it as he placed his paws on either of Vinny's sides, looking up at her with a mix of pleasure and confusion in his eyes. Slowly, he began to thrust, going at a steady, gentle pace. It didn't take long for him to bow his head, hiding his face between her breasts as he moaned, shivering noticeably.

"Ahh… Now now, Theodore…" Vinny cupped his cheek lightly, raising his head until their eyes met. "You don't want to look away. Especially on the first time." She tells him, lightly scratching behind his ear to encourage him.

"Y-Yes mama." Theo gulped, trying to keep his gaze on her face as he lowered his head again, this time just taking a nipple into his mouth and suckling at it.

Their moans mingled as they rang out, softly echoing against the walls. Vinny's tail wrapped around Theo's waist, lightly tugging him closer to her as her walls clamp around her softly, milking his shaft. She tilted her head back, moving a paw down to rub against her clit, biting down on her lip. "Oh, j-jeez, Theo…!" Vinny moaned, closing her eyes tight. "You're making mommy feel so good!"

"Y-yay!" He squeaks out. "I feel good too!" Theodore's little tail wagged side to side as he got rougher with his thrusts, precum spurting against Vinny's walls each time his shaft pulsed. He went after her nipple again, holding it firmly in his mouth as he suckled away on it, eager for her milk. Lucky for him, he didn't wait long. Fresh milk was flowing into his mouth in no time, which he eagerly gulped down.

Vinny's toes curled against his rear, her claws digging softly into his butt as she tried to pull him even closer, letting her walls clench down around him, urging more and more of his precum out. Gosh, did he squeal. Vinny had to grip his head and hold him down to her breasts just to keep him from getting too loud. "T-Try to stay quiet, sweetie. We don't want to wake your brothers."

Whining, Theodore's gaze met hers, an all too familiar look of desperation in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, but it feels like it's gonna burst again!" He pants, milk drooling out of his mouth as he just kept pounding away, driving his length against her inner walls harder. "It's gonna come out! I c-can't stop it!"

"J-Just let it out sweetie!" Vinny encourages, biting down on her lip nervously. "I… I'm close too. So we'll feel v-very good together!" She leaned her head back again, panting heavily.

Here she was… A sweating, moaning, milking mess… All caused by her youngest. His hips pounding roughly on hers, the wet smacks of impact as their mix of fluid bathed his length… _'My baby boy… About to make me cum..'_ She couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. It sounded so wrong, but felt so right.

Theodore suddenly pulled back, letting out a loud moan as he pushed his way into her one last time, his toes curling and his claws tearing at the tablecloth as he reached that blissful peak once more. Vinny winced visibly from the force, only to moan out as well as the feeling of fresh, hot cum splattering on her walls seared through her, driving her into her own orgasm.

How long had it been since she last felt a male filling her? Or even just her pleasing herself? She couldn't remember. Her mind was gone for now, completely lost in ecstasy. Theodore had made all of that fade away, giving her newer memories.

"M-Mama… did you pee?" Theodore asks, snapping her out of her stupor. Vinny blinked a few times, looking down at him. Sweat was matting down some of his fur, and that blush of his had stayed stubbornly. She smiled, raising a shaky paw to cup his cheek. "Oh, sweetie… It's much better than pee." She says, slowly sitting upright and hugging him, keeping his shaft buried inside of her. "You made mama cum. And that's what you'll want to do for your girl." She tells him.

"Oh… It isn't milk then…" He looked up to her, making their noses bump together. "I'm gonna make sure Eleanor feels just as good as I do!" He promises, that little tail wagging once more.

Laughing softly, Vinny places a light kiss on his nose. "Hehe, alright sweetie. Now… Grab your clothes and head back to bed. It's late. Goodnight." She instructs, scooting back slowly until his length was free, causing their mix of cum to flow out. When Theodore's attention went to the forming stain, Vinny waved her paw dismissively. "Don't you worry about that. I'll clean up."

And with that, he was off, taking slightly wobbly steps as he gathered his clothes, heading back towards his room. "Goodnight mama! And thanks for letting me have more soup!" he called.

Now alone, Vinny sighed softly, looking down at her slit, thankful that her baby making days were behind her. "So pent up… Ah well…" She took in a deep breath, laying out on the table. Once the tingling afterglow was gone, she'd clean up.

 _'One down… Two to go.'_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yay for impossibility. :P Milk, how does it work? Eh, who cares. Did ya like it? I hope you did. :) Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning boys!" Vinny's cheerful voice rang throughout the kitchen.

Her sons had just made their way into the dining room, still groggy and sleepy eyed. But once they saw what awaited them on the table, their senses were fully wide and awake. Spread out before them lay a huge assortment of plates, all filled with things from pancakes to muffins, toasted bread and other pastries. There was also a bowl of fresh fruit, and to top it off, three plates (with the boys' initials on each one) were filled with nuts.

"Woww… Did you make all these by yourself, Mama?" Theo picked up a muffin and put his nose to it. It smelled of cinnamon and apple slices.

"Mm-hmm. Since it's our first breakfast together as a family, I wanted to do something special for you boys."

"Thanks, Mom. This looks amazing," said Simon. He and his brothers took their places at the table, with Vinny joining them.

Pretty soon, they were all helping themselves to the delicious spread on the table, laughing and enjoying a hearty meal with conversation all around.

Was it possible, thought Alvin, that Theo and their mom were quietly sharing secret looks at each other? He watched as his baby brother smiled sheepishly, while Vinny winked back at him.

"Hey Theo, you had a late night snack again, didn't you?" Alvin grinned, gently nudging Theodore. "Someone's PJs smells like Mom's acorn soup."

"I… I-uh…" Theo looked down at the floor.

"Yes, Alvin. Your brother was hungry, so he came down to the kitchen and I let him have some leftovers," said Vinny. "He's a growing chipmunk after all, just like you and Simon." She ruffled Theo's head, and he smiled back at her.

"It's okay, Theo. We won't tell Dave," Simon said. Then turning to look at Vinny, he added: "We appreciate what you're doing for us, Mom. It's just… Dave set us some rules, so we follow those as well. Like keeping Theo away from late night eating."

"Of course. I understand," Vinny nodded. She didn't seem in the least bit hurt at all, but instead sat and watched as her sons finished their breakfast. Once that was over, Vinny picked up the plates. "So… How about I take you boys swimming? There's a stream down by the banks behind the cabin. You haven't had your showers yet, right?"

They shook their heads.

"Well, as soon as I get these plates washed, we can head out straight away," said Vinny.

"Can I help out, Mama?" asked Theodore, scuttling closer.

"Sure, sweetheart." She gently shooed away her older boys. "You two can get yourselves ready. Theo and I can take care of the rest."

"Yes, Mom," said Alvin and Simon. Vinny disappeared into the kitchen, followed by Theo, with the sounds of running tap water filling up the silence.

Simon had already gone back to his room. As Alvin was about to leave, he could have sworn he heard a hushed conversation going on in the kitchen. Quietly, he peeked in, listening carefully as he saw their backs turned to him.

"You won't tell anyone about… about last night?" asked Theodore.

Vinny shook her head. "Nuh-uh. Not a soul. It'll be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay!" They continued to wash up, leaving Alvin confused. ' _Exactly what happened with Theo? I thought it was just getting a midnight snack.'_ He thought _._

But he shrugged it off and went to get his swimming trunks.

* * *

"Alright, boys," said Vinny. "We're finally here!"

The stream was gorgeous, full of clear water that dazzled in the flecks of sunlight that broke through the trees. Stones decorated the bottom of it, while a few smooth rocks lay scattered across the banks, lightly covered in moss. A tree along the bank even had a tire swing attached to one of its strong branches, hanging over the trickling water.

The three boys stood in awe, taking in the spot's natural beauty. "Whoa… And this place is all for us?" Alvin soon asked, looking back to his mother.

Nodding proudly, Vinny turns away from them. "Yep. All for us. Now you boys enjoy the stream, and I'll get our spot set up for our picnic." She waved to them as she walked off, disappearing through the ring of bushes.

Simon was the first to approach the water, stopping a few feet ahead for a better look. "This sure is a beautiful place– Alvin! What do you think you're doing?!"

He cringed as his brother started to take off his pants, revealing himself completely butt naked in the open air.

"Alvin, put your trunks back on. I do not want to see your – your you-know-what flopping all over the place." Simon said, averting his gaze.

"Oh come on, Si! We're miles away from civilization and no one's going to catch us! Don't you feel like going all out in your birthday suit?" As if to prove his point, Alvin flexed himself, proudly showing off his body.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Well, you may feel like it, but I am certainly not going to sacrifice my modesty and behave like a savage."

"Suit yourself. Hey, even Theo's going for it too!" Sure enough, their little brother had stripped himself down. Simon could see that Theo's baby fat and chubby folds were tingling with excitement, probably eager to get into the water.

Alvin let out a sudden gasp. "Oh my gosh, Simon, look! Over there! Isn't that a ladybug with ten spots?"

"Hmm… Probably a rare specimen, but I'll check." Simon trotted over to the spot where Alvin had pointed, bending down to get a closer look. "I don't see any ladybugs–"

His pants were suddenly yanked down hard, falling to his feet. Before Simon could stop himself, he stumbled and tripped, yelping as he landed in the grass. He picked himself up and adjusted his glasses – just in time to see Alvin making off with his blue shorts, laughing as he ran.

"A-Alvin! Give me my shorts back!" Simon was just about to run after Alvin when a sudden realization came over him. He paused, quickly covering his bare naked front. Unlike Alvin and Theo, he wasn't exactly comfortable exposing himself in the nude. Plus, how could he possibly catch up with his more physically adept brother?

He quickly hid behind a bush, hoping the earth would swallow him whole. From afar, he could hear Alvin and Theo's excited laughs, splashing about in the stream. There was no way he was going out there.

"Oh boys! Picnic's ready!"

"Great. Could this get any worse?" Simon cringed, curling up into a ball. As though in reply, he could hear footsteps approaching his hiding spot.

"Simon? What are you doing over there? Aren't you–Oh!" Vinny stopped, her paws brought up to her mouth as she gazed upon her naked son, trembling in the bush like a lost deer.

With a light scream, Simon pushed himself in further. "M-Mom, don't look!" He squeaked out, sticking a paw out to wave it dismissively.

"Simon, why are you naked?" She asks, a light blush resting on her cheeks as she looked away. "Alvin's being… Alvin!" Was Simon's answer. "He tricked me and stole my trunks!"

Shaking her head, Vinny crouches down and looks at him. "And I guess he's over there skinny dipping with Theodore now, isn't he?" She asks, trying to tug him from the bush, but to no avail. He stayed rooted in place stubbornly. Sighing, Vinny released his paw to sit in the grass. "I guess you aren't comfortable enough with your brothers to at least swim around?"

"It's not that I don't want to… it's just… Why does it have to be _naked_ swimming?" Simon complained, barely peeking out from the bush, lifting his head as he heard a loud "CANNONBALL!", followed by a splash.

"Well, you won't ever know you like it if you don't try it, sweetie." Vinny says, reaching out to cup his cheek softly. "Now cover yourself and come with me. We'll get your trunks back if you really need them." She says, giving Simon a warm smile as he slowly climbed out of the bushes, both paws and his tail covering his crotch.

* * *

Strangely, after a bit of convincing, and a few threats, Simon was swimming about with his brothers - in his birthday suit.

On the condition that Alvin does everyone's chores to avoid trouble.

"Fine, jeez. I was just having a little fun." Alvin had huffed. "Not everyone needs to be naked to have fun." Was Simon's response.

Vinny sat at the stream's edge, her legs dipped into the cool water while she watched her boys. Now they were simply racing up and down, trying to be the first to swim to the rocks.

She couldn't help blushing though. Her mind was more focused on the night before, and all she had done with Theodore. And for Alvin to have started taking notice…

"Hahaha! I win! I'm king of the stream!" Alvin's triumphant cheer took her out of her thoughts, making her glance over.

There he was, standing proudly on the rocks with his paws on his hips, an all too confident smile plastered on his face as he stomped around lightly in a celebratory fashion. "What did you expect, guys? It's only natural that I, the great Alvin Seville, win a race against my little- Whoa!"

Simon and Theodore broke into a laughing fit. Alvin had taken a step too far, and slipped right back into the water, sputtering and shaking his head to fling off the water. Vinny laughed herself, smiling as the boys began to swim back over to her. "Might want to watch your step next time, eh Alvin?" She comments.

"I meant for it to happen!" He huffed, lowering himself in the water to hide his blushing cheeks, only his eyes peeking over the water.

"It's okay to make a mistake, Alvin." Theodore said before splashing his big brother. "But not when you're trying to show off!" He laughed.

This caused Alvin to pounce at Theodore, grunting as he hoisted up the little butterball. "You're gonna pay for that!" He threatened, a playful grin on his face as he managed to raise Theodore out the water.

Before he could splash him back in, though, Simon beat him to it, sending a small wave of water against Alvin's back, making him stumble a bit as he dropped Theodore.

The resulting splash had hit Vinny, making her yelp as she stood up, looking down at her soaked clothes. Silence fell over the boys as they looked up at her.

Then, a grin spread over Vinny's face. "Now you've done it!" She laughed, jumping into the water herself, splashing at the three of them as they tried to swim to safety.

* * *

After their watery playtime, the four chipmunks retreated to their picnic spot, a simple colorful quilt encircled by a ring of sunlight.

Vinny had prepared sandwiches, some lemonade, and a few sweet berries she found.

They ate quietly, simply enjoying the peaceful moment. Until Alvin piped up.

"So, anyone else got kept up last night?" He asks, flopping down on his back with his legs splayed a little, which made Simon look away from his still naked brother. "I was having a good dream, and then all of a sudden I get woken up by some weird noise."

Vinny choked a little on her sandwich, forcing down the mouthful and coughing a bit. "O-Oh, uh, what kind of sound did you hear?" She asked, trying to hide the growing nervousness in her tone.

"It sounded like a ghost was going through the halls! _Ooooohhh~_ " Alvin answered, doing his best impression of a ghostly wail. "It just kept going and going, but then… it just stopped. I couldn't really sleep afterwards, though, so I just kept an eye on the window."

Catching Theodore's worried gaze, Vinny just cleared her throat. "Hehe, well, Alvin, maybe you were hearing that mean old boar's ghost groaning about." She answers jokingly. "After all, you'd be sounding just the same if a little old gal like me managed to get you to dive off a cliff~".

"Or maybe someone's been watching too many monster movies again." Simon says, laughing softly. "Yeah yeah, well at least _I'm_ not scared to go all natural!" Alvin snaps, a blush settling on his cheeks.

With a roll of his eyes, Simon suddenly parts his legs, showing off his crotch for a moment before poking his tongue out. "Neither am I, my hot headed elder brother. I just choose not to."

Theo watched quietly as his brothers continued their playful bickering. Then he looked at Vinny, who hadn't said a word.. "Mama? Is everything okay?"

Unbeknownst to her boys, Vinny had other thoughts.

All through the day, she could only focus on the sight of her sons as they frolicked about in the stream, and were now sunning themselves in full view. Their naked bodies, slick with droplets of water sliding off those almost perfect furry figures...

There was no denying it, but the urge was there, almost screaming in Vinny's own body to fulfill her needs, her desires.

Just thinking about mating with Alvin… with Simon… how they might want it so badly... the pleasure...

"Hm? Oh, everything is alright, sweetie." She says, reaching over to pat his head. "I was just wondering if you boys would still consider…" she paused, biting her lip. _'You know they can't live out here, Vinny. It'd be like you living in the city.'_ She reminded herself. "Uh… If you boys would consider… visiting more often? I know I can't give you the glitz and glamour of city life, but at least we can still have our fun every now and then."

To her surprise, the boys came over and gave her a great big hug.

"Of course we'll come and visit, Mom!" said Alvin. "Even if that means taking a break from my famous rock star tours."

"You mean, _our_ rock star tours," Simon pointed out. To Vinny, he added, "We'll just check with Dave, but we promise to come visit you as often as we can, Mom."

"Yeah! We can even come on Christmas, Thanksgiving, even Hanukkah! Uh… Even if we don't know how to celebrate it!"

They all laughed with Theodore's bubbly spirit.

"You boys… I'm so happy we're able to spend quality time together." Vinny says with a smile, placing a soft kiss on each of their cheeks. "Let's get ourselves home, shall we? I'm sure there'll be something on the TV you could watch."

As they packed up and made their way back to the cabin, Vinny kept a close watch on her boys. Especially with Alvin - the way he strutted his naked body with full confidence, how those elegantly curved butt cheeks of his practically bounced with each step he took.

Behind his back, Vinny blushed, tingling with anticipation.

It was easy enough deciding what her late night plans were going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Alvin grumbled softly, tossing and turning in his bed. Try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep, not with so much on his mind.

What the heck was going on? Those little glances his mom gave to Theodore… The way they winked slyly at each other and laughed… And all the secret talks!

He growled, finally sitting up in bed, tossing off his blanket. Since he had a whole room to himself, he didn't bother sleeping with a shirt on, only keeping the bottom half of his pyjamas.

"Why should he get to have secrets with her anyway…? I'm ten whole minutes older! If anyone should, it's me!" He says to himself, grunting as he hops out of bed, his tail swishing back and forth in annoyance.

He stomped his way over to the door, yanking it open and heading straight for Vinny's room.

He'd find out what was going on if it was the last thing he'd do.

* * *

Vinny sighed softly, looking at herself in her bathroom mirror. Naked, she reached for her breasts, cradling them lightly and giving them a few squeezes. Somehow, being around Theodore like that made her make milk…

 _'What's going on…?'_ She thought _. 'Surely I'm not pregnant again! It could be phantom, I suppose, but-'_

A rattling sound. A paw against her doorknob. Vinny tensed up, gasping as she turned to look out of the bathroom door, which she had left open.

"O-One moment!" She calls out, trying to dash her way towards her robe.

"Hey mom, I gotta ask! What's up with you and Theodooooo…" Alvin trailed off, standing in the doorway.

Vinny gulped nervously, quickly covering herself up. "A-Alvin! What are you doing awake?" She asks, trembling with worry as she covers up her chest and crotch, blushing heavily.

Alvin stood in a trance, a heavy blush settling on his cheeks. Suddenly, she was more angelic in appearance than usual to him. "I-I…!" He stammered, unable to take his gaze off of her. Only when she took advantage of his silence to cover herself in her robe did he speak. "Gah! Mom, whatever you and Theodore are up to… I gotta know, okay? It's been eating at me all day!"

Vinny shook her head quickly. "S-Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that! It's hard enough to think I've done it in the first place… But I promised I wouldn't tell."

"W-What? You can't be serious!" Alvin almost shouted, arms crossing over his shoulders. "We've been here only two days, you and Theo are acting all shady, and now there's already secrets?! That isn't fair!"

"Now Alvin, relax!" Vinny said, going up to him and grabbing his shoulders. "If I told you what the secret was, then you wouldn't… you wouldn't like it. You'd probably stop loving me." She says softly, looking him in the eyes. "I… I can't have you not loving me. That first time you were so upset… It broke my heart, sweetie. I never want to see you like that again."

His anger ebbing away slightly, Alvin held his glare firm, keeping a strong face. "And what makes you think I'd ever be like that again? I just wanna know what's going on, that's it!" He complains, breaking his gaze in order to look down.

"Alvin…" Vinny starts, her grip on his shoulder staying firm. "Listen to me, sweetie. What happened between me and Theodore is going to have to remain a secret between us. But…" she paused, biting her lip softly as Alvin looked away. "We can have a secret of our own."

At her words, Alvin gulped. Vinny's hands were moving down his body, resting on his thighs. "W-Wait, hold on! Just what kind of secret are we talking here?"

A little smile came to Vinny's face. He was much easier to deal with when he wasn't angry.

* * *

Alvin stared at his mother with wide eyes. Vinny made him sit on the bed, and had removed her robe in front of him, baring herself. The noticeable tent in his pants said everything his mouth couldn't.

Blushing, he gulped, starting to move his paws over the bulge. "Mom, you look… wow…" he says softly.

"I can tell you like what you see." Vinny responds, gently cradling her breasts as she eyed him. Her inner desires had taken over, keeping herself from cowering as she moves closer to Alvin, crouching down to kiss his cheek. "I don't want you to feel bad… So let's make a secret of our own. This'll be a… a nice experience for you too." She says, her tail swaying slowly.

The mere thought of it… Alvin clearly took after his father in the size department. The way it twitched about when she spoke softly, as well as the little stain, just like Theodore. Vinny trembled a little, feeling herself growing wet between the thighs.

"What do you mean, experience..?" Alvin asked.

"You have a girl you think is attractive, right? Well… You boys are old enough for some noticeable changes to happen, like what's going on in your pants now." Vinny sat down at his side, giving him a hug. "So, let's make ourselves comfy. And you can tell me what makes you hard the most."

"Your… I like your chest a lot." Alvin responds, his tail sweeping side to side over the blankets. With a nod of her head, Vinny scooted off of the bed, moving in between Alvin's legs. "We'll get to that soon then. But let's say hi to your little friend first."

Before he could reply, Vinny took hold of his pants and started to pull them down, slowly to his ankles, before lifting them off his feet. Fully naked on the bed, Alvin blushed as his length sprung to life, a proud seven inches throbbing in greeting. "No underwear, Alvin?" She asked, looking up to his face.

"They're not comfy on warm nights…" he answered. His tone was strangely… sheepish. Giving him a little smile, Vinny reaches up to caress his cheek. "Don't fret. It just makes this easier for me." She says, turning her attention to his crotch.

For a growing boy, his pecker sure was exciting and adorable to look at. With the foreskin still attached, it was easier to pull it back gently, revealing the tender, soft piece of pink muscle hidden under that layer.

"Mama…" Alvin squealed, blushing as his mother looked at his pulled-back pecker with hungry eyes.

"Ssh… You know, you were mean to Simon this afternoon. So let Mama teach you a little lesson…"

She grabbed hold onto the middle of Alvin's cock, where his foreskin could be fondled and moved up and down with ease. Using it as an extra layer, she began pumping her own son, stroking and bobbing with eager paws, slowly pulling back to let his cock reveal itself. Almost instantly, Alvin was a moaning mess, his head tilting back as he gripped at the blankets firmly, clawing at them and almost causing a tear.

Vinny couldn't help but crack a little smile. For all the macho acting he'd done, he sounded almost like Theodore did. She continued to work her paw along his shaft, gently tugging at his foreskin. "You want me to pull it all the way back, Alvie?"

"Y-yes… yes please…"

Nodding, she looked him in the eyes, slowly pulling down on his length, watching his face as he winced, squirmed, even kicked a little, and then sighed with relief as his entire cockhead was free, glistening softly with a thin layer of precum covering it. "There we go. Much better now, right?" She coos softly, bumping her nose against his.

It was adorable to watch Alvin as he panted softly, looking like a puppy while he rubbed his nose with her as he nods in response, looking down at her chest. His cock throbbed, letting out a spurt of precum that landed on Vinny's breasts. "Can… Can I touch them?"

Vinny nodded, sitting up closer to her son. Her bosom seemed to be beckoning to him, making his mouth water. "Gently, okay? They're kinda smarting a little," she whispered.

Alvin's paws gripped her breasts, her nipples resting perfectly between his fingers as he gave them a gentle squeeze. "Ooh wow… They're softer than I thought!" He says, biting down on his lip. His shaft was pressed against her breasts already, precum drooling out into her fur. With a soft grunt, he thrust his hips forward, fitting his cock in between her breasts and moaning from the warm, fuzzy sensation on his tender length.

"O-Oh my…" Vinny blushed as his length poked against her nose. "Careful how you squeeze, Alvie. I'm gonna start leaking out if you excite them too much.

Hearing that, a grin came to Alvin's face. "Ehehe. But mom…" he starts, lightly pinching her nipples and giving them a little tug. "I was BORN to excite!"

"Alvin…" Hearing his mother moan in bliss perked Alvin's ears up, realizing the fun he could get out of her saying his name. He took a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rubbing the tender lump delicately and squeezed it. Instantly, his enthusiasm was rewarded with a little spurt of fresh, sweet-smelling milk, and the sounds of pleasure, almost tasting his mother's warm breath in the air. "Do that again, Alvin…"

"With pleasure~" Alvin hums, licking his lips as he watches the milk flow, bucking his hips forward again as he gave her nipples another good pinch and twist. He closed his eyes, head tilting back as he continued humping Vinny's chest, poking at her mouth with his tip.

Vinny wrinkled her nose a little, pulling back from his length as she watched him continue his thrusts. "Gah, you feel so nice on me!" Alvin moaned out, giving her nipples another light tug, more milk coming out to stain his crotch fur.

"Mmph. I'll make it even better, but you have to try staying quiet." Vinny tells him, her toes curling as she moans out again, enjoying the stimulation on her sensitive teat. Pausing his movements, Alvin looked down at her once more. "Quiet? Uh, okay… whatever you say."

To Alvin's surprise, Vinny grasped him by his rear, yanking him closer. As he watched, Vinny's other paw took hold of his foreskin once more, gently pulling it back. His bare, pinkish length tingled a little from the night air, making him shudder.

It was then he felt something warm and wet engulf his cock, a soft, tender series of movements bathing against his shaft. When he peeked down, he couldn't see the little bit of his length anymore, but instead his mother's face. She had closed her mouth around his shaft, only managing to fit him a little more than halfway.

"Mammaa..?" It was definitely harder now to keep to his promise. It was the best feeling right now, his mother's tongue warm and wet as she licked him up and down, bobbing away at his throbbing length. Alvin grasped her head weakly, nearly doubling over as he humped into Vinny's mouth, moaning out once more.

With a little grunt, Vinny let him go free, grabbing hold of his butt and squeezing it to keep him steady with his eager humping, the constant pressure he put on her breasts causing them to leak with more of her sweet milk. She poked and prodded her tongue along his sensitive cock, swirling it slowly in between suckling. Alvin tossed his head back, gasping as he started to fill Vinny's mouth with warm cum.

Like Theodore, his first climax came early and unexpected. And rather copious.

Vinny gagged softly, forcing herself to drink it down. Alvin certainly had a more musky flavor mingled in with the saltiness. She groaned softly, cradling Alvin's butt and squeezing it through his orgasm, not stopping until she had gulped down his load.

Once Alvin was done, he released his grip on her head, falling back and panting heavily, trembling all over as he tried to recover. Blushing, Vinny stood up, using her robe to clean up his crotch. "There you go, sweetie… And by the way, you might want to warn that Brittany girl before you squirt. For when you two want to get intimate, I mean."

"W-What? How'd you know it was her?" Alvin asked with disbelief. Vinny just laughed softly, patting his belly. "I saw how the both of you were dancing together last time you boys were here. It was precious~"

"Aw shucks, Mom…" It made Vinny giggle to see her son's ears redden, which almost seemed to bring a little colour into his naked body. He blushed as he covered his face, about to curl up into a ball when Vinny gently lifted his paws away.

"It's alright, sweetheart. I know what it's like to really care for someone. But it's also important to know how to care for her when you're about to get intimate. And that's exactly what I'll show you next."

Alvin's face went redder as Vinny repositioned herself, now facing away from him on all fours, her tail curled up and over her back. He gulped, simply staring at her curvy behind. It was clear where Theo got his butt from.

"Well? Climb up. Mommy's waiting." Vinny reached back to spread her cheeks a little, her tail curling more as she exposed her holes to him. With a slow nod of his head, Alvin did as she told, standing up behind her and subsequently brushing his cock's tip against her soft pink folds. "D-Do… do you really want me to put it in?" Alvin asks, gently taking hold of her tail. Her answer was a quick, firm nod.

"Okay then… Here goes!"

Alvin held onto Vinny's rear end, panting as he slowly began to ease himself into her pink beckoning slit. The friction slowly building up from rubbing his length against his own mother felt strange, yet so immensely pleasurable. He gave Vinny's butt a playful squeeze as he buried his shaft almost all the way up to his hilt.

"So, what happens next?" asked Alvin.

"Now you can start moving in and out. Go slowly first. And be careful, okay?" Vinny moaned as she arched her back. "Mommy's feeling very needy tonight."

Alvin wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he was definitely eager to get started. Testing the waters, he pulled back first, then gave a good thrust forward, forcing a loud moan from both of them as pleasure wracked their bodies in wild waves.

Vinny curled her claws firmly into the bed below, biting down on her lip as Alvin gave her a feeling of fullness. Just having him fit snugly inside of her tender flower felt divine. But then he moved again. That bigger shaft dragging on her walls, plus his firm grip on her butt was sending all sorts of new surges of bliss into her. "O-Ohhh baby… please, keep going…" she moans out, bowing her head a little.

She grunted softly as Alvin laid out on top of her, arms wrapping around her upper body as his paws went to her breasts, grabbing them so his palms were against her nipples. "M-Mom, you're so… so… awesooome…" Alvin moaned against her back, panting out of his mouth as he went to playing with her tits, kneading into them to get her milk leaking again.

"Aah! I can say the same for you!" Vinny wrapped her tail around Alvin's waist to keep him close to herself, raising her hips to give him more access to her slit. "G-Go faster, sweetie!" She begged, trying to keep her voice low as Alvin made her body rock back and forth with his eager thrusts.

Gritting his teeth, Alvin squished and fondled Vinny's breasts, his mind lost in the pleasure. She felt tight around his virgin shaft, walls squeezing down on him and milking out his pre. Something was telling him this was wrong, that he shouldn't have even gave her naked form a passing glance… But he ignored it, responding by simply moving his hips faster. All that mattered was the pleasure, both his and hers. "Gah… H-Hey, mom, that warmth is coming back!" He warned, moving a milky paw down to grasp at Vinny's butt.

"Ohh yes, baby… let it out inside of Mommy!" Vinny moaned out, reaching her paw down to play with her clit. "P-Please, Alvin, shoot it in me!"

Alvin, watching her paw, quickly copied the gesture, moving her out of the way as he located her clit, deciding to treat it like another nipple. First, he pinched it, then gave it a little tug, finally just rolling the little thing around between his forefinger and thumb, each one making Vinny stuff her face into a pillow in order to moan into it. It didn't stop him, though. He continued playing with it, drooling a little on her back as he continued rutting into her, his hips smacking lewdly against hers.

"H-How good does this feel, Mom?" Alvin asked, picking up the pace. He felt that buildup of warmth stirring deep within his belly, threatening to force itself out straight through his cock. "Gnh… O-Oh, Alvie, you're gonna make me melt!" Vinny moaned.

With a proud grin, Alvin grunted, giving a few more wild thrusts forward, the sweat running down his body as he shoved his way straight up to the hilt, muffling his loud moan against her back as he hit his second climax, his length going into wild, excited spasms as he shot out his load of cum.

Vinny, in response, had to hide her whole face in her pillow to quiet herself, her own gushing climax causing their mixture of cum to splatter out of her slit, staining Alvin's crotch in their warm, wet, sticky, messy love.

When the afterglow hit, it left the two of them panting hard, Alvin clinging firmly to Vinny, their sweaty bodies staying close as his softening shaft eventually slipped out, sending one last splatter onto the blankets below.

The silence held strong, until Vinny soon collapsed onto her belly, now a sticky, sweaty mess. "Gah… Oh, sweetie… if you keep that up, I'm sure Brittany would be a loyal partner…" she panted out. "Now, about your treatment of Simon earlier-"

She was interrupted by a snore. Alvin had fallen asleep on top of her, a gentle blush resting on his feverish face. Vinny sighed, rolling over carefully so she was hugging Alvin close, letting his head rest on her breasts. "You aren't off the hook yet, mister. We'll talk in the morning."

Placing a kiss on Alvin's forehead, she reached for the blanket and wrapped it around their bodies, hiding their naked forms together.

The last thing she remembered was her son's soft mewls, calling out to her in his sleep. She shushed him with a lick on his ear, nuzzling him close before Vinny too let her exhaustion seduce her into slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N_**

 _ **Hey everyone. Been a while, eh? We had to take a little break, but we're back now. :) But now, we have a chapter for you. And, if you don't know Ally the chipmunk, who is in this chapter, we recommend searching her before reading. But, that's enough for now! READ ON!**_

* * *

Vinny woke to an empty bed that morning. Still blinking the sleep from her eyes, she let out a yawn, stretching as she sat up slowly. Once her vision had adjusted, she noticed a little note on the pillow at her side.

"Almost done!" it read. She tilted her head in confusion, climbing out of the bed to retrieve her robe, a little blush coming to her cheeks. She still had to clean it from the night's excitement.

Hoping the stain wouldn't be noticeable, Vinny made her way out of the room, greeted to a rather warm scent in the air.

"Boys…? What's going on?" She asks.

"Oh, morning mama!" Theo greets cheerfully, walking up to her. Vinny nearly stumbled as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, then stepped back. "We really liked breakfast yesterday, so today we're cooking for you!" He looked proud wearing Vinny's own cooking apron, even if it was a little too big for him. But he still looked ever her precious baby boy.

"Oh? I didn't know Alvin and Simon could cook like you." Vinny commented, ruffling his hair playfully. "Weeeell… I wouldn't say that." Theodore winced noticeably at the sound of a pan clattering on the floor.

"SIMON! HEEELP!" Rang Alvin's voice.

"Alvin! You're going to burn it!"

Theodore sighed, shaking his head slowly. "You, uh… You just go get comfy. I'll take care of this." He says as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Vinny's nose wrinkled a little as the warm scent began to take on a somewhat bitter tinge, sighing softly as she decided to just go to the table. Theodore was capable of handling a kitchen, after all.

* * *

Despite an almost broken pan, and quite a sticky mess on the floor, breakfast went on smoothly.

Even with Alvin a mess of batter, and Simon having some noticeable stains in his fur and on his clothes.

Breakfast was kept simple; fresh, warm pancakes stacked on each of their plates, paired with a small mound of blueberries and a few strips of bacon.

Humming to himself, Theodore went around the table, pouring out syrup for everyone. "Well, everyone eat up!" He says as he takes his seat. At his say, breakfast began as usual, quiet, with the occasional off comment.

Alvin, looking over at Vinny, gave a little bit of a wink, trailing his tongue over a slice of pancake to gather up the syrup. He grinned as he got the reaction he wanted, a bright blush showing across Vinny's muzzle. "Sooo, I dunno about you guys." Alvin starts, swallowing his mouthful. "I dunno about you guys, but I saw an awesome show last night."

"Must be something about yourself then." Simon commented with a soft laugh, listening intently. "Actually, little brother, what I saw was a lot different." Alvin huffed softly. "As cool as a show about myself would be, I'm afraid what I actually saw was a cute little documentary. It was about squirrels or something. Did you know that in the spring they-"

"That sounds very, very interesting, Alvin." Vinny interrupts, standing to her feet. "And I'd love to hear the rest of your story later, but we've got another day out before us." A faint blush was almost noticeable on her cheeks, knowing exactly what Alvin was alluding to.

Theodore, unsurprisingly already done with his food, turned to look at her. "Where we going today, mama?" he asked, wiping his face off with a napkin. Then, Vinny paused. "Uh… Well, let's see…"

"If it helps with the thinking process, Alvin burned a good amount of the berries." Simon spoke up. "Maybe we can go and collect more?"

"Yes! That'll do!" Vinny says. "Thank you, Simon. I'll get the basket and we can be on our way." With a firm nod of her head, she was gone, disappearing back into her room.

Alvin crossed his arms. "Hmph. Hey Si, do you wanna know what squirrels do?" He asks. "Alvin, I already know." Simon answers, adjusting his glasses as he eats up the last few scraps of food on his plate, making his way back into his room. Once the door closed, Theodore scooted closer to Alvin.

"So… what do squirrels do in the spring?" Theodore asked, making a smile come across Alvin's face.

* * *

"Mmm… It really is a good day for a walk." Vinny sighs softly, pausing to hold her arms out, simply basking in the patch of sunlight.

They had taken a different path into the woods, this one leading further towards the back exit.

The boys had gone a little further ahead, peeking into the various bushes to pick the berries. Each time they had a handful, they returned to her with them to dump them in the basket.

"Hmm… Now that I think about it," said Vinny, "Maybe I'll stop by at Ally's. You know, just to see how she's doing?"

"Heh. I don't think I'd mind stopping for a visit." Alvin comments, making his way to her with a pawful of blueberries. "And why is that, Alvin?" Vinny asked. "Juuuust saying. What's wrong with visiting an old cutie- I mean! An old friend?" He answers with a light laugh.

Vinny wrinkled her nose a little, but nodded anyway. "Yes… After we get all the berries we need." She says, removing Alvin's cap to ruffle his hair. "You just be on your best behavior, you little Casanova." She tells him. "Awwwh, no fun!" Alvin grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, Alvin, I'm sure you can go one day without flirting with every girl you find cute." Simon chided, giving his older brother a light shove as he puts his own berries into the basket. "Besides, I'm sure Brittany wouldn't be all too happy to find out about it either." With a roll of his eyes, Alvin just shoved Simon back. "Oh yeah? And just how would you know, huh? You talk to her when I'm not around?"

Vinny stepped in between her two bickering sons, resting a paw on both their shoulders. "Boys? Be nice, okay? We still have a lot of berries to pick."

Both Alvin and Simon shot each other dirty looks, but nobody said anything. They certainly weren't going to let a petty little argument like that spoil their day. Only Theo seemed to be oblivious about the current situation as he was out of earshot from his brothers, happily picking away at a clump of berries hanging from a branch, swaying his hips to the tune in his head.

"Now then, I don't want to hear you two getting into it again when we get to Ally. If not for yourselves, then at least do it for me." Vinny says, arms crossed. "Now hug it out."

"W-WHAT?!" the two of them exclaimed, taking a step back. Vinny kept her firm glare. "You two heard me. You're too old to be arguing like that, so now you're going to hug and make it better. Or do I have to have you kiss as well?"

Alvin groaned, but turned to Simon, holding his arms open. "Ugh… Let's get it over with…" he huffs. Simon, just as reluctant, moved forward as he hugged Alvin. Smiling, Vinny patted them both on the head. "Much better. Now play nice, will ya?"

"Yes, Mom." their answer was low and grumbled. "Now, can we go before- GAH!" Alvin yelped as he fell to the ground. Theodore had saw the two of them hugging. "Hehe, group hug!" He says, hugging both of his brothers tightly. "Theodore, you're crushing us!" Alvin complained, only to laugh a second later to return the hug. "Ah, whatever, you make it tough to be mad at you."

Shaking her head, Vinny couldn't help smiling. "Come on, you boys. This should be enough to last the rest of the week. Let's go and see Ally, hmm?"

* * *

"I know it's been a long time, Vinny, but this is really something else! Your boys really are growing up like weeds!"

"I know what you mean, Ally." Vinny comments, sitting down on the little stool her friend had offered. "The time's definitely flown by… But I'm glad they're here now." Vinny adjusted the basket in her lap, leaving it in order to gently pat Simon's back, who had sat next to her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Alvin said to Ally, giving her a playful bump. "Though I do gotta wonder how you're more… different." He says, putting his hands on his hips. "Alvin! She's a chipmunk too!" Simon snapped at him, quickly going quiet as he caught a glare from Vinny.

Defensively, Alvin put a paw to his chest. "I didn't mean it in a bad way! I just think she looks hot!" He argues, both arms crossing over his chest now.

The compliment made Ally's cheeks darken with a blush, looking away. "O-Oh, you little charmer!" She paused to laugh a little. "Aren't I a little old for you to be thinking that of me?" Alvin, smiling for getting a reaction, just shrugged his shoulders, his usual confident smile coming to his face. "Hey, Mom's pretty hot too, so I don't really mind~" he says, winking at her.

"Alvin!" It was Vinny's turn to blush now, huffing softly. "A-Ally, I'm sorry, he's been like that for a while." She apologizes. "Hehe, don't worry, Vin, he's not doing any harm." Ally replies, her tail sweeping over the floor below. "I must admit, though, that it's been a long time since anyone's spoken to me that way." Pausing, she turns to Alvin, crouching down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "It's cute~. And flattering."

With a casual shrug, Alvin's grin grew a bit as a soft blush covered his cheeks. "Ah, what can I say? I get practice." He says.

"But you still stutter around Brittany…" Theodore piped up, having occupied himself by eating up the extra berries beforehand. "T-Theo!" Alvin squeaked, going over to cover his mouth. "I've n-never stuttered around Brittany! I just get chills sometimes!" He insists, cheeks burning brighter now. His nervous smile faded away as Ally laughed again. "You're too much, Alvin. Far too much." She said, then sighed happily. "Oh, it's so nice to see the four of you together again."

"I agree. And now that the boys are older, they're able to visit more often." Vinny said, lightly playing with Simon's hair. "Well, we definitely try." Simon spoke, leaning closer to her touch, his tail swishing about behind him.

Alvin, watching the two of them, smirked. Then he went over to Theodore, crouching down and whispering in his ear. Simon frowned as Theodore laughed softly, flashing Alvin a thumbs up. "And just what are you two so giggly about?"

"Relaaax, Si. You'll find out. Maybe." Alvin replied. Simon, wrinkling his nose a little, just leaned closer to Vinny, letting out a little sigh. "At least the quality time is great."

"I know who I'd like to spend some 'quality time' with." Alvin commented, earning a little laugh from Theodore, while both Ally and Vinny went bright red.

"A-Alvin! That is enough, young man!" Vinny snapped, nearly leaping from her seat. "I'd say it's just about time for you boys to bed down anyways." She huffs, making her way to the makeshift door, all three boys in tow. "I'll meet up with you again soon, Aly! Maybe tomorrow?"

Ally only nodded her head in response, waving to them as the door closed.

* * *

"Alvin, I can't believe you said that!"

"Oh will you get the stick out of your butt, Si? I was just having a little fun."

Simon rolled his eyes, letting out a hefty sigh as he turned from Alvin, plopping down on the couch next to Theodore and flicking the tv on. "As the eldest of us three, you could at least try to be a little more mature." He says.

Tail flicking, Alvin crossed his arms. "Mature, eh? If you only knew what I've done, you'd be calling me the most mature guy ever! Isn't that right, Theo?"

Theodore, instead of answering, simply stretched and pretended to yawn. "Ohh boy, uh, would ya look at the time! I'll just… Go." He says, hopping off the couch and making a beeline for his room.

"Nice try, Alvin. I'll give you points for effort." Simon said. "Oh shush. Just you wait." Alvin poked his tongue out at him, making Simon just roll his eyes, focusing on the tv screen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Theo. Theo! Theodore! C'mon, let's go."

Groaning softly, Theodore stirred from his deep sleep. The first thing he saw was Alvin right in front of him, standing completely butt naked. The little chipmunk let out a squeak and toppled out of bed, rubbing his rump. "Oww! Gah… Uh, we're doing what, again…?" He asked.

Rolling his eyes, Alvin helped Theo back onto his feet. "I told you. We both have a little something going on with Mom, so we might as well try and have a bit of fun together~"

"H-How did you know? Oh…" Theo's mouth hang agape, remembering how he'd been acting shifty around his mom. "Are you sure she'll be okay with it…? I haven't done anything like that since that night." He asked, beginning to slip out of his onesie.

Alvin gave Theo a warm smile as he helped his brother to undress. Soon, the both of them were ogling one another, wearing nothing but their birthday suits. Theo blushed; his length was much smaller than Alvin's, which stood proudly, poking against his own a little. "Come now, Teddy, would I lie to you?" Alvin asked, gently patting Theo's head. "Uh… Yeah. You kinda do. A lot." Theodore answered with a nod, smiling as his tail swayed side to side.

Chuckling, Alvin gave his baby brother a little nudge. "Come on, you butt. Let's go see Mom. We don't want to keep her waiting, do we?"

* * *

Vinny sighed softly as she stepped out of her bathroom, some of her fur still wet and matted down. She had wrapped herself up in a towel, making her way to her bed.

"What a day…" she sighed. No wonder Dave sounded so exhausted. The boys really could be a handful, especially the two oldest. Pulling off her towel, she went to drying herself off, starting down at her tail. Then, a knock at the door. "Mama? Can I come in?" Theodore's light voice broke the silence.

 _'Aww, my poor Theo. He must've had a nightmare'_ , thought Vinny to herself. "Is that you, Theo? Sure. Come on in." The towel lay on the floor, completely forgotten as she went to open the door.

Once it swung open, Vinny let out a gasp. There stood Theodore and Alvin, both naked and half erect, giving her their most innocent smiles.

"Hi Mama!" Theo waved. Even his little length seemed to be swaying in joy at the sight of her. "Missed me~?" Alvin asked, slipping into the room to hug her, pressing his body up against hers.

"B-Boys! What are you doing?!" She squeaks out, her cheeks burning bright as Alvin's eager length poked from between her thighs, throbbing lightly. "Well, turns out me and Theo had something in common, Mom. We both got down and dirty with you!" Alvin said, his paws going down to grab her rump.

"Er… yeah! What Alvin said!" Theo nodded, waddling over to give Vinny a hug. "Alvin said that it'd be a good idea for all three of us to play while Simon's sleeping!" Peeking up at her, Theodore flashed his kind smile again. "Plus we could really help you dry off too! Your fur's really wet." He added, moving to pick up her towel, gently putting it on her.

"Boys, really, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Vinny mumbles, trembling all over as she was being felt up through the towel. Alvin continued to caress her rear and thighs, while Theodore had started on her belly and chest.

Alvin just laid his head on her shoulder, his tail wagging as he gived her butt a squeeze. "Is that so? Cuz I was thinking it was a GREAT idea!" He says, giving Theo a nod. Getting the signal, Theodore crouched down a little, bringing the towel downwards as he got on his knees, his nose bumping against Vinny's lower belly.

Without warning, Theo gave her a slow, long lick over her nethers, his little tongue trailing up her slit. Gasping, Vinny almost collapsed there, quickly grabbing the doorknob for support. "Aah.. O-Okay, okay, you two can have your fun! Just let me close the door!" Laughing, her two boys pulled away, tails wagging as she closed the door, locking it behind herself.

"Mmm… you still taste good, mama!" Theodore says, wagging his tail as he goes to stroking himself off, eyeing her body eagerly. "Nice and sweet~". He cooed, letting out a soft moan as he started leaking pre.

"Hey now, you save some for me, ya hear?" Now it was Alvin's turn to get down on his knees, closing his eyes as he moved in next to Theo. They went to town as they both licked and lapped away at their mother's clit. Just the feeling of both her sons' tongues, wet and warm as they dragged over her fur, was almost too much for Vinny to bear - and she hadn't even come to her climax yet. She let out a loud moan, before biting her lip in restraint.

"Mmm… Oh, this is gonna be soooo much fun~" Alvin purred, gently hooking his claws into Vinny's leg fur. He tilted his head back, scooting to give Theo a little more room. They continued their assault with glee, hungrily licking away any amount of her juices they could find. "How're we doing, Mom~?" Alvin asks his tail sweeps over the floor, giving her tender little love button a firm, rough lick.

Vinny whined a bit, her toes curling as she slumps her shoulders, gently grasping her boys' heads for support. "T-Too good…! I'm not gonna last!"

"Hmm. Let's give her time to recover, Theo." Alvin says, pulling away from her, bringing Theo with him. "But… She could also help us stay hard while she catches her breath~".

Nodding eagerly, Theodore moved himself over to Vinny's side as she laid out on the bed, presenting his shaft proudly to her, smiling as Alvin did the same. Sighing softly, Vinny took hold of them both carefully, massaging their lengths around the middle. "Gosh… You have too much time on your paws if you can think up things like this, Alvin." She says. Shrugging his shoulders, Alvin just let his tail wag. "Plan? Come now, Mom, I thought this up on the spot~" He squeaked softly, his eyes going wide as Vinny's hold got a bit tighter, causing his cock to give a rough pulse in response, spewing out a glob of his pre.

"Mmmh...M-Mama, slow down or I'm gonna cum!" Theodore whimpered, already trembling all over. Vinny's paw was traveling up and down his shaft at a quick pace, milking out his thick precum. "Theo, that's the point." Alvin reminds him. "Squirt it out for her!"

"Y-Yes, sweetie. Let it out for mommy." Vinny coos softly as she looks up at him, tightening her paw around his shaft. Alvin even reached his paw over, letting the blunt end of his claw trace around a vein on Theodore's cock. Almost immediately, Theo let out a little squeal, arching his back as he began to unload himself, his little shaft twitching as he spurted out his milky strands of cum into both of their paws.

"Gosh, little Theo here's all creamy, isn't he?" Alvin commented, a slight taunting tone in his voice as he looked down at Vinny, playing around with the mess in his paw. His brother's milk was all thick and gooey as Alvin let it trail around his claws, before putting some to his mouth for a taste. Sure enough, it had all of Theo's sweet flavour with a little bit of saltiness mixed in. "Mmm… Yummy, you should try some Mom. Unless you already know his taste~"

"You… like it Alvin?" Theodore asks, raising an eyebrow as he tries to catch his breath. "Well… I prefer Mom's taste, but hey, you're not too bad yourself." Alvin replies, shrugging his shoulders. "Want to try some?" He held up his jizz coated paw for Theodore to sniff. Vinny blushed visibly as she watched them both, Theo opening his mouth to lightly suckle on Alvin's claws, letting out soft moans as he tasted his own cream.

"Mmh… It tastes weird." Theo says softly as he finishes cleaning Alvin. "I think I like it, though!" He adds, his tail wagging slowly. "Then you can sleep with me tonight." Alvin says, gently patting Theo's back. "But for now, we gotta make Mom real happy~"

Theodore nodded his head, peeking down to Vinny. "You ready, mama?" He asks her. "Yes… I am, sweetie." Vinny reached up to gently pat his wide belly. "You boys just do a good job, okay?" Theo gave her a playful salute, his tail wagging about. "I promise we will!"

"And I know juuuust how we should do it." Alvin hums. "Theo, you go ahead and start. I'll be preparing her back here." He says, reaching down to gather any remaining amounts of Theo's climax off of his shaft. "Just do what I say."

With that, Alvin picked Vinny up and got on his knees, spreading her legs and raising them a little before he moved his messy paw down, pressing his cum covered digits to her tailhole, using the mess as a lube as he pushed into her. "Perfect~. Now, Theo, you just get close to me and get your legs spread too."

Theodore did as instructed, moving close to Alvin before parting his legs, setting them down by his brother's. Between them, Vinny was pleasantly squished, moaning softly as Alvin loosened up her back entrance. "See? Now we'll all have a good time." Alvin speaks. "You got a good view of her hole, right Teddy?"

"You bet! Mama's all open!" Theo answers, smiling as he pecks at her slit with his tip, shivering once before plunging his way into her, his body supporting hers to keep her up. Vinny's heart hammered away in her chest as she moaned out loud, head tossed back to rest on Alvin's shoulder. Theodore fell into his rhythm quickly, three quick, easy thrusts, followed by a slower, rougher one. He closed his eyes some, a bit of drool trickling from his maw as he pounds her. "Oohhhh gosh… I almost forgot how warm you are, mama!"

As Vinny moaned and groaned, Alvin pulled his digits back, wiping them off on the blanket below as he aimed his cock at her loosened butt hole. "Oh yeah… Hope you're ready, Mom~"

Without further ado, he mounted Vinny all the way from the back, easing his own cock slowly up her rump. The tight, vice-like, and yet nicely fitting pressure building up around his length provided for great ribbing as Alvin started to rut and thrust, grinding all the way into his mother's tender spots. "Gah… It's like your butt's sucking me in!" Alvin huffed against Vinny's neck, giving that spot a playful little bite.

Gasping, Vinny could only manage to let out a weak moan that failed to display her pleasure. As if having one of them wasn't enough! Now with both of them pounding at her holes, the pleasure burned through her body, flooding her in an intensely gentle heat that spread over her whole form. "Aah… You boys are too goood… Oh!" There was a sharp, tingling sensation over her breasts. She looked down, murring as Theo had latched onto her nipple, now sucking away with loud smacks of his tongue. He kept his suckling in sync with his thrusts, pushing himself deeper into Vinny.

Alvin then reached around, grasping her other breast and giving it a good squeeze, pinching her nipple and tugging on it, enjoying the milk that flowed between his claws from the gesture. "Gah… Gosh, Mom, we might not last very long like this~" he panted against her neck. Alvin adjusted himself a little, his cheeks darkening as his balls began to rub against Theo's.

"W-We're touching~" Theo mumbles around her breast, gulping down his mouthful and wagging his tail, pounding further into his mom's welcoming cunny. The motion caused his tender sack to brush and bounce against Alvin's more, the resulting pleasure making him wrap his arms around Vinny. "Oh, gosh, it's so good…! Imma squirt!" Hearing this, Alvin suddenly slowed himself to a halt. "Whoa there, Teddy. We just started! You can't be that close already!"

"Theodore's a little… eager…" Vinny managed to say. "He spurts fast, but he can recover fast too." She peeks back at Alvin, whining softly. "K-Keep going!"

Smiling, Alvin just went back to fondling her breast. "Aww, c'mon Mom… if we cum now, then we'll be too soft to continue." Alvin says, breathing softly against her neck, making her fur stand on end. "We love you so much, we want this moment to last as long as possible!"

Then, he leaned back, falling among the blankets with Vinny still on top of him, grabbing her legs and spreading them out. "Nmm… Now you can keep going, Theo."

Nodding his head, Theodore laid down on top of them both, resting his paws on Vinny's thighs as he drove himself back into her warm snatch, kissing her on the neck a few times to keep his moaning down. "Mmmh… I'm gonna make you feel all full, mama~!" He moans, giving her a kiss on the lips next. Theodore continued his thrusting, grinding his shaft against Vinny's walls and working his precum into her.

They weren't the only ones in the midst of leaking their jizz though. Being the middle part of the chipmunk sandwich, Vinny felt as though she were on cloud nine, pleasured immensely by her boys as they worked their lengths deeper and deeper into her. "Oh boyyssss…. Booyysss!" Pretty soon, her thighs were wet with slick, sticky cream - her juices mingled with her sons' own - as it trickled down their legs.

"M-Mommm… I'm gonna shoot!" howled Alvin, tracing his paws all over Vinny's back.

"Me tooooo!" Theo's breath came in short, panting gasps as he picked up the pace. Meanwhile, Vinny's eyes were close to rolling back in her head, her naked body a sweaty mess.

"We really… We really ought to keep our voices down…!" She panted out, resting her head on Theodore's chest, weakly managing to wrap her legs around him. "S-Says the one screaming in pleasure~" Alvin teased, panting against Vinny's neck. Up above, Theo's desperate thrusting was driving her down onto his own cock, making Alvin try to match the motions.

Not too long after, Theodore ended up letting out a squealing moan, hilting inside of Vinny and grasping her body, tensing up for a moment before suddenly slumping down on her, hiding his face between her breasts to muffle what would have been a loud moan while he pumped out his cum straight into her. Strong shivers worked their way through her body, leaving her practically stunned from pleasure as her own climax hit.

Luckily, Alvin had moved a paw around to cover her mouth, effectively keeping her quiet. His ear twitched once; who's panting did he hear? Surely not his own! This was much, much quieter. It couldn't be..? Banishing the thought, Alvin closed his eyes, fighting his growing urge to shout as his own orgasm took hold, making him slam his hips against his mother's rest once more, locking her in a tight, loving embrace as he started to fill her rear with his warm goo.

"Gmmh…" Theodore lifted his head some. "That felt better than last time, mama…" he mumbles, kissing both of her nipples before rolling off of her, his shaft leaking out the last few bits of his load. "I can say the same for you, sweetie… but now I'm gonna have to bathe again." Vinny huffs, blushing brightly as she looks down to her slit, watching as his cum leaked out of her.

What a strangely enjoyable feeling it was… having herself filled up, only for the mix of their results to leak and dribble out warmly. Vinny out a paw on her belly, huffing as she pushed herself up in a sitting position, Alvin grunting as his length moved about with her. "I'd say we all could use the bath…" he spoke through gritted teeth; his response to the sudden rise and fall of bliss that came with her movements. "Uh, for real too. I'm pretty sweaty."

* * *

"Okay, you two get a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Mama!"

"G'night."

Alvin watched as Theodore went on ahead, the towel around his body nearly falling off from his moving about. He shook his head a little, taking his first step to his room. Then, he came to a halt. Something warm, sticky, and slick was now clinging to his foot. "Oh, great, I just washed my toes!" He complains, then almost immediately changing his tone.

That panting he heard wasn't a fluke after all. His signature grin started to form across his cheeks, removing his towel to clean up the mess on the floor. Simon may be a smarty pants, that's no joke, but sometimes he definitely could get careless. "Hehe… Boy, do you have some explaining to do~" Alvin says softly to himself.

As he was about to enter his own room, he paused, glancing at Simon's door. His smile grew as he instantly got an idea. One that made him laugh wickedly to himself as he slipped into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Mom? Do you think we could all go for a swim later?"

Vinny looked up from her plate. Alvin had just finished his breakfast, and was now looking at her with big wide eyes. To her other side, Theo was helping himself to his third serving of pancakes, while Simon hadn't touched his was something unusual about Simon's behaviour this morning, she thought. Maybe some time outdoors was what they all needed.

"Why sure, Alvin. We can all go right after you boys help me with the dishes," Vinny said.

"Yay!" Theodore polished up the last of his pancakes, even licking the maple syrup off his plate. "I'll help, Mama. Uh, Simon, aren't you going to eat that?" He pointed to the untouched pancakes on his brother's plate.

"Er… No thanks, Theodore. You can have my share." Simon smiled as he handed his plate over. Without further ado, Theodore went to work demolishing the rest of the pancakes. As Vinny would have said, waste not, want not.

"Simon? Aren't you going to eat? It's not like you to skip out on breakfast," Vinny pointed out. Her voice was almost soothing as she put a paw on Simon's shoulder. She could almost swear that her middle son was blushing as she rubbed his shoulder.

"Hehe… It must've been all that cream, right Simon?" Alvin gave his brother a playful nudge on the side. "He sure loves his whipped cream alright."

"W-what are you talking about, Alvin? There's no whipped cream on the table." Alvin, wearing his usual mischievous grin, just nudged Simon again, winking as his brother's cheeks burned a bright red. "Oh, I'm sure you know exaaaactly what I mean, Si."

Shaking his head, Simon just pushed away from the table. "Please, Alvin. I'm not in the mood today." As he started for his room, Alvin hopped up as well, chasing Simon into the hallway and reaching out to grab hold of his brother's arm. "Hey! What's got you on the edge? Did someone wake up from the wrong side of the bed?"

Simon almost growled as he wrenched himself free from Alvin's hold. "Just leave me alone, okay? I know what you and Theo did last night." Alvin, putting his paws on his hips, simply glared at Simon. "Oh yeah? You know, huh? Well, tell me, Mr. Puddles, just how do you know?" Cheeks darkening, Simon just shakes his head. "N-None of your concern! Just don't bug me about it, okay?" He huffs, managing to squeeze pass Alvin, disappearing inside his room.

"Ohh you-!" Alvin stopped himself, taking a deep breath before sighing heavily. He turned around, where Theo just happened to be walking up. "Hey, what's going on?" His baby brother's voice was soft, tinted with worry. "I heard the door slam…" he says quietly, wiping off his hands on his shirt. "Just… Simon." Alvin says, crossing his arms. "He knows about what we did last night, and I think he's mad because I know what he did."

Twiddling his fingers a little, Theodore nodded. "I'm gonna talk to him." He says with a reassuring nod. "Can you go tell mom that I'm getting dressed? I'll try to be quick."

"Sure… If anyone can talk to Si, it's you, Teddy. Go for it." Alvin gave Theo a pat on the back. He watched his little brother scurry off into the hallways, before going off to look for Vinny.

* * *

"Simon…? Can I come in?" Theodore asks, pressing his cheek against the door as he grabs the doorknob. He pushed it open slowly. "I, uh, saw how you kinda stormed off…"

"Ugh… Theo…" Simon mumbles. He was curled up on his bed, lightly clutching his swimming trunks. "Why are you worrying yourself about it?" He asks. "Because I hate seeing you guys like this." Theodore answered, climbing up on Simon's bed. "I may not be as smart or cool as you and Alvin, but I can tell how someone's really feeling. And you're definitely down in the dumps about something."

Letting out a sigh, Simon rolls over enough to look at Theodore. "Why ask a question you already know the answer to, Theodore? You and Alvin both know about what I've done last night." He says. With a shrug of his shoulders, Theodore just scoots closer to Simon, gently resting his head on his shoulder. "Cuz… I don't really care what you did. I just wish you would have joined us, is all. We really had fun!"

"Yes, but with our own mother, Theo." Simon reminded him. "And I can't just… bring myself to do that. Even with what I did, I'd never be able to go all the way like you two." He pauses, swallowing around a lump forming in his throat. "I… Feel like I've just been trying to resist it all. Like I was supposed to."

Nodding, Theodore just hugs Simon from the side. "Is it cuz mom kinda looks like Jeanette?" Almost immediately, Simon froze up. He bit down on his lip, trembling slightly as he looks off to the side. "I-I mean, not that I'm thinking of Jeanette that way!" Theodore squeaks, holding his paws up defensively. "I just thought that that was why you were… ya know…"

"I know, I know. It's okay, Theodore." Simon flicked his tail a little. "Let's not linger on the thought, alright? I'll try to not be so down today. We're here to have fun, right?"

Theodore was quiet for a moment, but then he nodded his head. "I'll believe you, Simon. But don't worry about anything too much, okay?" Theodore leaned in, giving Simon a light kiss on the cheek, grunting as he starts to head for the door.

"Uh… Hey, Theodore?" Simon calls. "You… You really can be pretty smart sometimes." He says, giving his little brother a soft smile.

Hearing this, Theodore shakes his head. "Nah, I just really love you guys." He hums, shrugging his shoulders as he disappears out of the room. Simon just sat there, looking at the door. He turned his gaze down to the trunks, wrinkling his nose a little.

* * *

"Well? How'd it go?" Alvin asks, his tail flicking side to side anxiously as he goes to Theodore's side. They had all left the cabin, making their way back towards the stream. "Oh, come on, Alvin, can't you see?" Theodore comments. Up ahead, Simon was walking side to side with Vinny. He had even decided to abandon his swimming trunks, now practically parading about in his birthday suit.

"What the heck did you say to him…?" Alvin mumbles softly, watching the two of them ahead. They were talking about…. something. "Well, I just made him feel better, I guess." Theodore responded, humming as he started to pull off his shirt. "Hmph. Oh well. At least he's not being Mister Grumpy Pants or whatever." Alvin says to himself, following Theodore's lead.

The remainder of their walk was spent in silence. Once they were back at the stream, Simon moved ahead first, crouching down to let the water flow between his fingers, then jumping in. They waited for a while, only to almost jump in surprise as he resurfaced down the stream. "Come on in! We're swimming, aren't we?" he called.

"Geez, aren't you the eager beaver?" Alvin said, folding his arms.

"I'm in, Simon!" Theodore replied, happily tossing his clothes aside before leaping into the stream, causing a fair amount of water to splash out. Alvin, cradling his clothes in hand, still lingered back at Vinny's side. He looked up to her, giving her a light nudge. "So, uh… what were you and Simon talking about?" He asks her.

Looking down to Alvin, Vinny just reached out to pat his head. "Now now, Alvin. I didn't tell anyone our little secret, did I?" She asks, giving him a little wink. As Alvin opened his mouth for another question, Vinny quickly stripped from her own clothes, laughing as she slowly slid into the water. "Come on! Unless you really do like being last?" She taunted, causing Alvin to growl, shaking his head to get rid of his blush before tossing away his own clothes and running at her. "Alvin Seville is never last!" he roared. Vinny yelped as she quickly swam away, just barely escaping the splash zone.

When he surfaced again, Alvin was sputtering and spitting out water, shaking his head. "First one back to the moss rock wins!" He calls out, letting out a grunt as he swam as fast as he could manage.

* * *

As could be expected, Alvin managed to pull ahead in their impromptu race, but only just barely managing to beat Simon. Vinny came next, closely followed by little Theodore. While Alvin was still striking his proud(and revealing) pose atop the rock, Simon and Vinny were down below in the water still, talking to each other.

Theodore, having decided to sun himself a little nearby, blushed slightly at the few words he caught being exchanged, most of which he'd not known the meaning of until recently. He squirmed a little, closing his legs just in case. _'At least I made him feel better.'_ He thought to himself.

Time seemed to pass quickly. They didn't bother packing up a second picnic for their outing, nor was there really much else planned for the day.

"Hey, Theodore?" Simon called, breaking the calming silence as he beckoned his younger sibling. He stood up, meeting Theodore halfway. As soon as he could, he took the little butterball off to the side. "Theodore, I just want to take this time to really thank you." Simon said, reaching to mess up Theo's hair. "You really were a big help, little brother. I would have never had the courage to bring it up with Mom." He says, pulling Theodore into a tight hug.

"Oof! G-Glad I could help, I think!" Theo replies, his tail wagging around as he nuzzled into Simon's bare chest. "So… are you and mama gonna, you know?" Giving Theodore a smile, Simon just crouches down to give him a thankful little kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry, but that's our little secret." He replies, giving a playful wink.

Hearing this brought a smile to Theo's face. "Oh, Si, that's great! Me and Alvin were gonna have some fun with mama again too!" He cheered, squirming a little in place. "Whoa whoa whoa there, little guy." Simon said, waving his paws a tad. "I… Think Mom meant this just for me. Tonight at least." He says, putting his paw on Theodore's shoulder. Tail noticeably drooping, Theodore looked down to the ground. "Oh… Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Hey… Come now, don't be like that." Simon says, gently nudging Theo. "I'm sure you and Alvin could find something to do in the meantime?" Theo just nodded his head. "Yeah… Yeah, we can. It's only fair, anyway. Me and Alvin both had our own special time with Mama, so it makes sense that you can too." He says, giving his big brother a firm nod. "So… you go and have fun with mama tonight, ya hear?"

* * *

Simon sighed softly to himself as he looked down at his feet, swaying them a little. The most they had done today was just swim about for a while. Afterwards they were just inside watching TV until everyone eventually dissipated to their rooms.

And yet… even with the OK from his mom, and the encouragement from his brothers, something deep within Simon was still reluctant. It pinged in his mind, telling him to stay in bed tonight. Every time he stood up, the feeling only grew to the point where he had no choice but to sit back down.

"Come on, Simon…" he growled to himself. "What are you afraid of? So she sort of looks like Jeanette. Big deal! You're only bringing unnecessary stress upon yourself." He said, forcing himself to his feet again. This time, he managed to walk all the way to the door, grasping the knob. _'Forget your mind… do what your heart wants.'_ He thinks to himself, taking a few deep breaths.

"It'll be a great learning experience." He says as he finally opens the door, slipping on out. "After all, even the greatest minds had to let their hearts lead the way every now and then." He says, tail flicking as he passed by Alvin's door.

Somehow, the grunts he heard from within gave him a feeling of reassurance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello? Dave Seville speaking. Oh, Hi Vinny, what's up? Are the boys giving you trouble?"

Vinny sat on her bed, her feet swaying a little as she held the phone to her ear. "Uh… Hey, Dave. No, the boys are behaving just fine. I was just calling to ask you something… It's really important." She spoke softly, looking to the door. She could feel a lump forming in her throat, trying her best to keep it down.

On the other side of the line, Dave just cleared his throat. "Go ahead, I'm listening." He spoke.

"Okay… So, here's the deal…"

* * *

"Mom? I'm coming in." Simon called out as he knocked at Vinny's door a few times before simply walking in. The first thing he saw was… an empty bed. Raising an eyebrow, he peeked around the room. "Uh… Mom? You here?" He almost jumped as he heard the door close.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm here." Vinny says, a slight hum in her voice. She approached him from behind, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you ready, sweetie? You seemed a little nervous earlier." She asks him.

Simon then turned around, blushing softly at the sight of his mother. She wore only her robe, having a flowery warm scent now. "I… I'm ready. More than I'll ever be." Simon says firmly, nodding his head. Gosh, was she pretty… "I just hope I do good enough." He says, only to squeak softly as he was brought into a firm kiss, Vinny gripping him by the shoulders to keep him in place.

Trembling all over, Simon soon melted into the kiss, his eyes closing a little as he copied his mother, locking lips with her and tilting his head to the side some. He let out a little sigh, giving her a gentle hug in response, his paws resting on her shoulders as her tongue poked into his mouth. It made him tense up, a heavy blush forming on his face as he pulled away, shaking his head. "G-Gah! Oh… S-Sorry, Mom, I just… I wasn't expecting that."

Vinny only smiled again, reaching for his paw as she led him to the bed. "My my, Si. You know, you'll need to get used to it if you're going to be with that Jeanette girl. I'm not sure, but I think she would enjoy a good kisser." She tells him, letting him sit down on the bed. Eyeing him up and down, she swished her tail a few times. "Now then. How's about we lose our clothes, hmm? I'm sure we won't be missing them."

"Eheh… right you are." Simon replies, biting down on his lip as he slipped out of his shirt, putting it down neatly before raising his legs, hesitating for a moment before he tugged them off. Vinny couldn't help blushing a little as he sat there in his undies, her tail sweeping over the floor as she looked over his body.

Obviously, he was the most lithe of her three boys, though he still showed a little bit of natural curviness, courtesy of herself most likely. A tad bit of muscle was noticeable as well. Someone's been working out, she thought.

Removing her robe, Vinny took the first step, putting her paws down on Simon's thighs while she planted a light kiss on his neck. Her light, supple hands took hold of her son's undies, slowly pulling them down from his waist, letting them slip over his thighs.

"Gosh… Well, you're really frisky, Mom." Although Simon had exposed himself in the nude on several occasions, tonight felt unusual, almost as if he was doing it for the first time.

"Of course, my dear. I'd like to get you prepared. You can think of this as… practice for your special girl." Vinny leaned in closer, pressing herself against Simon's naked figure. She planted a kiss on his nose.

"Thanks Mom… But I suppose for tonight, you can be my special girl." Simon returned the kiss, taking the advantage of slipping off Vinny's robes. When they pulled apart, he marvelled at the sight of his mother. Even the whiff of lavender that was coming off Vinny's body… it made Simon's senses tingle. He closed his eyes as he buried his face into Vinny's chest, breathing in deeply. Curious, Simon stuck his tongue out and began to lick away.

Vinny blushed, letting out a soft moan at the feel of her son's tongue rasping against her chest. "Oh my… Haahh… A little experiment of yours, Simon?"

"Nuh-uh," Simon paused, a trickle of drool lingering from his lips. He moved up to lick Vinny's shoulders. "It's part of our grooming rituals in the wild… I'm sure even advanced chipmunks like us do it from time to time."

Vinny could have asked Simon to stop, but she didn't want to. Secretly, she did like the idea of getting a tongue bath - and from her own son, which made it better. "Still feeling awkward?" Vinny asked, stealing a smile from Simon. By now, her shoulders were slightly damp from her son's meticulous grooming.

"Maybe… A little," he said honestly. "But I'll get over it."

"That's my boy."

With a slightly confident nod, Simon continued the licking, this time focusing around Vinny's throat and chest area, bringing his paws up curiously to grasp her breasts. His eyes widened, however, when he felt an odd, warm, creamy substance there. "Uh… Mom? Are you…?"

"I know, I know, it's strange." Vinny sighs, trying to keep herself close to his paws. "But… please, continue touching them. It feels wonderful." She says, gently rubbing his shoulder.

Giving her a confused look at first, Simon looked down to her chest, giving her soft, ample tits a few gentle grope, his tail swaying side to side as he did so. The more he did, the more her milk leaked out. Overcome with curiosity, Simon sampled the familiar substance, shuddering from the somewhat sweet flavor that spread over his tongue.

He closed his eyes, sighing softly as he holds his head back. It brought back such wonderful memories, no matter how small. Snuggling up with his mom on the bed… His first real book he could read on his own… The sound of his mother's soft, melodious voice as she sang him and his brothers to sleep…

"Uh, Simon? I think you like my milk more than both of your brothers combined." Vinny says, snapping him out of his trance. When Simon opened his eyes, he blushed brightly at the sight of Vinny, her cheek pressed softly against his newly hardened shaft. She was tugging on the foreskin a little, her tail wagging with amusement. "Not even Theodore got this stiff so fast from just a drink."

"A-Ah! Oh, gosh!" Simon squeaked, hands going up to hide his face as his blush flared anew. "Oh, sweetie, it's too late for hiding." Vinny cooed softly, reaching her other paw up to cup his cheek. "Just relax for me. Please?"

With a little whine, Simon nodded his head, moving his paws back to the bed, spreading his legs apart to give her more access to his crotch. Vinny wasted no time, grabbing his shaft in the middle and giving it a few gentle tugs, ignoring Simon's little groans of protest as she slowly managed to get his cockhead completely free from his foreskin, listening to his relieved sigh with satisfaction. "Much better now, right?" She asks, tail swishing.

"Aah… Y-Yes, it is." Simon answers, adjusting his glasses a little as he moves his paw down, lightly patting her head. "Please, can you… you know."

Smirking, Vinny shakes her head, giving his cock head a gentle squeeze. "Ah ah ah, Simon. You have to be completely clear with what you want. Or else I could end up doing something different. So… What is it you want?" She emphasized herself by giving his tip a soft lick, relishing in his resulting moan.

"M-Mom, please!" Simon begs, his claws digging into the blankets, a rough shudder working up his spine as his shaft throbbed in response. He closed his eyes tight, biting down on his lip as he tried thrusting towards her mouth. "I can't s-say that…" he mumbles when she refused another lick.

"Tsk tsk, Simon. How are you going to be a good partner if you can't even voice your wants?" Vinny comments, pinching his foreskin lightly and tugging. "I'm afraid I can't do anymore until you say it." She tells him. Then, she reached up her free paw, gently pushing him down on his back. "This'll be your last chance, sweetie. Or we can just call the night off."

Simon whined softly, looking away as he hid his mouth behind his paw. "I-It's inappropriate… to say such things in front of your parent." He responds, to which Vinny just shakes her head. "You definitely got your father's smarts. And stubbornness." She sighed, lightly scratching through his soft fur. "But I honestly can't see how we'll you'd do for your special girl if you can't even tell her what you'd like."

"M-Mom I want you to…!" Simon grit his teeth for a moment. "I… I want you to…" he fell silent again, blushing brightly.

Pouting, Vinny grabbed hold of his balls, giving them a firm squeeze. "G-Gah! I want you to suck my cock until I c-cum!" Simon yelps out. "I wanna be able to h-have fun with you like Alvin and Theodore did! And I don't want to be so n-nervous around you!" He moans, tearing into the blanket below. Simon, realizing what he'd done, immediately covered his mouth again. "I… I mean…"

"Shhh. I know exactly what you mean." Vinny says, trailing her paw down to his belly. "You… do?" Simon gave her a wary gaze, slowly moving his paw from his mouth. Vinny laughed softly. "Why, you just told me." She answered. Before he could comment, Vinny opened up her mouth, taking him in up to the middle, continuing to play around with his balls, carefully tugging on them to add to the bliss. His moans were loud and precious, a gentle and welcome assault to her ears as she let him sit up, holding herself steady.

Simon, catching her drift, nodded his head as he holds on to the back of her head, grunting lightly as he started humping in and out of her mouth, his back arching as he began to leak out his sticky precum. His cock throbbed and beat harder than ever before as it started to stand fully erect. Mingled with the wet, loving rasps of his mother's tongue lapping all over his cock, smothered with a mixture of her drool and his own lube.

Vinny was now down on all fours, sucking away as she looked up at her moaning son. She almost looked like a dog at heel, sampling away on a chunk of juicy sausage.

"Hahhh… You're so good, Mom… So goooddd…" Simon whimpered, his legs close to bucking. He was still able to reach out and pat Vinny on the head, a quick gesture for a job well done. She hummed softly from the pats, sending gentle vibrations into his shaft.

Enjoying his words of praise, Vinny held his hips firmly, just enough for him to continue moving as she bobbed her head along with his steady motion, her drool trickling down his cock and onto his balls, still being cradled ever so carefully in her warm paw. Simon fought to keep his eyes open, hooking his claws into the blanket as he kept an eye on his mother. "Hnnh… A-A little harder, mom. Please." He spoke.

"Mmhm!" Vinny playfully flashed him a thumbs up with her free paw, then grasped at his chest fur with it as she slowed down, now just sukling away at his stiff length with gusto, her tongue dancing up and down and around a vein. She pushed herself forward, groaning as she managed to reach his base, her nose buried in his crotch fur.

Simon… had a much cleaner scent than her other boys. They were nowhere near terrible, no, but Simon had an interesting mix of musk and… cherry blossoms? Must've been the soap he'd brought along. Nonetheless, she went to nuzzling into his soft fur, taking in more of his scent as she grabs hold of his tail right at the base, squeezing it and tugging a little. Simon resulting moans rang out in the room, his paw grasping at her head. "G-Gah! It's about to come out!" He warns.

Hearing this, Vinny quickly pulled away from him. A trickle of his cum lingered from her lips. Simon blinked, groaning as his nearing climax began to fade away. "A-are we done?" He asks, looking her in the eyes. "I thought you were going to let me finish…"

Vinny shook her head, flashing him a smile. "Oh I am. Don't you worry about that, Simon." His heart skipped a beat as he watched Vinny sit up on her knees, slowly crawling up to straddle his thighs. "I just really wanted your first time with someone to be very, very special. Now, how do you want me to do this? Usually, it's the guy who's on top, but since you're new at this…"

"Uh… I suppose you can call the shots, Mom," said Simon. He looked down at their crotches, just barely separated now. He bit down on his lip, shuddering as Vinny moved down, his tip pressing into the soft spongy folds of her entrance. "Alright, Simon. Wrap your arms around me, okay?" Vinny instructed, arms going around his shoulders for support. "I'll start out slow for you."

With a nod of his head, Simon had grasped her by the rump, arms locked around her hips. "I'm ready…" He said, unable to look away. There she was… A little more wet than expected, yet intoxicatingly inciting. Something deep inside him told him to make the move first; make her gasp and squeak and moan. He shook his head, remaining in place as she began to lower herself down, her warm, well used walls fitting around him snugly,

"O-Ohhh gosh!" Simon moaned, almost squeaking himself as Vinny took him into her folds completely, their crotches meeting in a mix of his pre and her slick juices. "Mom, it's so hot…" Simon groaned out, his hold on her rear getting tighter as pleasure surged through his whole body. Having her breasts right there in his face only added to his arousal, and Simon took the chance while he could.

Without warning, he had latched himself onto one of her nipples, immediately going to sucking on the little nub. "Mnh! C-Cheeky boy…" Vinny huffed, starting to bounce herself along his length slowly. It didn't take long for her milk to start flowing, and it definitely didn't bother Simon. He only moaned a little louder, gulping down her milk while he played about with her butt cheeks. "I-It has a nice taste to it." He said, curling his toes against the blanket as he guided her along his dick, wiping his mouth before moving to her other teat to give it the same treatment.

"Gosh, Simon, you must be hungry." Vinny mumbles, holding the back of his head to keep him at her chest while she continued bouncing, tilting her head back as she moans again. "Oh! Cheeky and sneaky…" she huffs softly. Simon had lifted her tail in order to prod at her exposed back entrance, sending shivers along her spine.

"Nngh… S-Sorry, mom, but I want you to feel this good as well." Simon pants, letting go of her nipple in order to nuzzle in between her breasts. "I couldn't help myself. Plus I t-think I'm getting close… he added, looking down at their crotches once more. His cock was buried underneath Vinny's straddling hips, the moans coming from her increasing in volume as she bounced harder into her son, picking up the pace. That tingling warmth was unmistakable, rushing through Simon's body as he squirmed a little, trying to work into his mother's bouncing.

But, Vinny brought herself to a halt. She simply say in his lap, panting as she looked him in the eyes. "M-Mom, why'd you stop?!" He groaned, bucking his hips up a little. "Now now, Simon. What did I tell you?" Vinny asks, cupping his cheek softly. "Your girl would really enjoy a nice kisser. So, please…" she closed her eyes, leaning down enough until their lips were pressed together.

Simon's eyes widened from the contact and he squirmed, almost pulling away until Vinny had grasped the back of his head, keeping him locked in. Mumbling a little, he soon ended up slumping his shoulders, melting into their kiss again. This time when Vinny's tongue met his, he caught hers carefully with his teeth, grasping her body firmly as he managed to lay back with her still on top, wrapping his legs around her waist as he went to pounding up into her.

He could taste the sweetness lingering in his mother's soft mouth as their tongues wrapped together, mingled with each other's saliva and warm breaths. Vinny, clearly taken by surprise, gasped lightly before simply letting him keep going, a few moans slipping out as he had his way with her.

This time, Simon had locked her into their kiss, refusing to let her go as his tongue wrestled against hers instinctively, pushing against it and rubbing around. He was nearly lost in a haze of pleasure, lapping along her tongue as he curled his toes, lightly tugging on Vinny's tail. He ended up breaking the kiss soon after, tilting his head back. "M-Mom, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned out, gently hooking his claws into Vinny's rump.

"O-oh yes, Simon… Let it all out, please... I want your seed inside me!"

Simon huffed, letting out a little growl in her ear as he made his last few desperate thrusts. He hid his face against Vinny's breasts again, muffling what would have been a rather loud moan as he released himself inside of her. "O-Oh… oh dear…" Vinny closed her eyes, letting Simon's sticky, wet warmth flow into her, spreading throughout her body as she slowly rolled off of him, now laying at his side.

"Thanks, Mom… that felt amazing." Simon said once his afterglow faded away. He sat up in the bed, sighing softly. "I… guess I'll be heading back to my room now." As he prepared to go, however, Vinny grabbed hold of his paw.

"Ah ah ah, young munk." She says. "It's good that you climaxed, but you've got to make sure your partner does too." Simon blushed as he watched her run her paws all over her own tummy and rubbing it, which seemed a little bigger, almost swollen in size. Must've been all that jizz ejaculated and now warming up inside of her, he thought, sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, mom, but I don't think I can get it hard again after all of that…" Simon says softly as he looks down. Smiling at him, Vinny moves his paw down. "Lucky for me, you don't always have to be stiff in order to please a girl." She says. "Feel around, sweetie. You should find a little bump down there. That's my pleasure spot. All girls have them too."

Nodding his head, Simon did as he was told. Vinny's little gasps and soft moans were a sort of radar for him, leading him closer to that spot. His paw trailed over Vinny's legs, tracing upwards from her thighs to her slit. From the feeling alone, he could tell she was slightly gaping, and quite the mess. It didn't take him too long after to find that bump, his thumb brushing over it once. The way Vinny nearly squealed after that almost made Simon yank his paw away. She clamped her thighs around his paw, though, keeping it there.

"Oh, goodness, keep touching it!" Vinny moaned, grasping her breasts as she wriggled in place a little, grinding herself against him. Simon's cheeks burned bright with his blush, the way their mix of fluids was coating his paw just felt so strange, and yet so grand. He pushed his fingers inside, wiggling them about while he continued rubbing his thumb on her clit.

"Wow mom… you're really wet now." Vinny tensed up, closing her eyes tightly as she suddenly reached her own peak, her hold on Simon getting even tighter as her warm juices gushed out against his soft paw, dousing his fingers in the sticky stuff.

She fell back onto the bed, panting away as she placed both paws on her belly. Simon, after cleaning his paw, laid down at her side, gently resting his head on her chest. "Thanks, Mom… Tonight was fun." He tells her. "I just wish it didn't have to end…"

Vinny reached a paw up, cupping his cheek as best as she could. "Shhh… just… get some sleep, sweetie… I'll see you in the morning."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**_

 _ **Here ya go guys. Another chapter for ya to enjoy. :) We've enjoyed writing this story, and it's almost to the end. Just a few more left to go. :D READ ON!**_

* * *

"Alvin? AAL-VINN!"

"Gah!" Eyes bolting open, Alvin nearly leapt out of bed. He glanced wildly around the room, fists up and ready to hit something when he looked to his side, finding the source of the voice. "Simon! Geez, what the heck? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Alvin. But I have to ask you something. Er… two things." Alvin quickly relaxed as he looked at his brother. Almost immediately, Alvin's surprise faded into annoyance. "Ugghhh… Couldn't you pick a better time to wake me up?" He groaned, slumping back into his pillow.

"First of all, why is Theodore naked in your bed?" Simon asked, gesturing to Theo's still sleeping form. There was a trickle of drool running from the little chipmunk's mouth. His plush rear was sticking up in the air, almost as though he'd fallen asleep crouched on all fours.

"Ehehe… Long story, Si. What's that second question of yours?" Alvin's cheeks burned with a blush as he dismissed the question.

"It's mom. She's not here." Simon's answer was soft with a hint of worry. "I'd say we should go look for her, but… honestly, she's tougher than the three of us combined. So, I thought the three of us could talk."

Alvin wrinkled his nose a little, but nodded. "Okay… so what're we gonna talk about?" He asks, climbing off of the bed.

"I'll explain. But first… please put on some underwear." Simon answers with a sigh. "I can only stare at you naked for so long."

"No way, Si! Let me have some fun! My room, my rules."

* * *

"Alright. So, by now I think we all know of our… nighttime activities with Mom." Simon spoke up. All three boys were in the living room, sitting in a circle. Simon wore his usual day clothes, while Theodore was only in his underwear. Alvin, stubbornly, remained nude.

"Yeah… uh, why do we have to talk about it?" Theodore asks, his belly growling as he gives it a light rub. "What's there TO talk about?" Alvin butted in. "We all had fun, didn't we? As far as I'm concerned, we shouldn't have to feel bad or anything." He says, scratching at his crotch fur a little as he stretches. "I mean… what's the point?"

Simon cleared his throat. "You're right, Alvin. But that isn't why I thought we should have this little meeting." He spoke, looking to his older brother. "Then why, Si? I could be having some awesome dreams about Brittany right now."

"You guys don't think the girls would be mad about this, do you?" Theodore suddenly spoke up, twiddling with his fingers. "I-I really had a good time with mom. But… if Eleanor would be upset, I don't know if this is a good thing…" his comment caused a silence to fill the room.

What if they'd known? What would they think of them? Even Simon sat silent, unable to think of an answer. Theodore suddenly sniffled softly, his paws going to wipe at his eyes. "G-Guys? I don't want Eleanor to not like me!"

"Theodore…" Alvin almost instantly went to his baby brother's side, noticeably trembling as his voice broke a little. "Hey, hey… don't cry, little guy." He says, gently messing up Theodore's hair. "Eleanor's a nice girl. I'm sure if she has a problem with this, she'd forgive you in a heartbeat." He paused, one paw wiping away a tear while the other beckoned Simon. "If anyone would be mad, it'd be Brittany. She'd probably plant a kick in my nuts just from me saying it," he quipped in a joking manner.

Simon hesitated at first, but soon joined in the hug, ignoring his brothers' nakedness. "I… think we should bring this up with mom. Originally, I had planned that we all could have one last round of fun with her… but if you two are this worried, then it'd be much better if we just go ahead and try to get our stories straight."

"Hold on, Si." Alvin interrupted. "Mom's really, really loved it when we were with her. I'd say one more go tonight would be a good way to bring it to an end." He spoke, lightly pulling Theodore into his lap. "And we just keep quiet about it. Unless the girls ever, EVER ask us, then we tell them. That way, we aren't exactly lying or anything."

"Alvin, I'm not sure that's our best idea," Simon says, only to silence himself as he noticed the relief on Theodore's face. "Well…I suppose as long as we swear to stay completely honest when that time comes." Theodore rested his head against Alvin's shoulder, wiping his face once more. "Do you really think that'd work…? And it wouldn't be lying?"

Simon looked off to the side, but nodded his head. "Yes. Well… as far as I can see, maybe. We just have to swear here and now to tell the truth."

"Pinky swear?" asked Theo. He held up his paw, curling it until his pinky showed.

Alvin smiled. "Yeah, we can do that. Come on, Si. No backing out now, you hear?"

All three of them sat in the circle, their pinkies wrapped around firmly as they smiled at each other. "And should anyone in this circle break our trust, then…" A grin crossed Alvin's face as he spoke. "Anyone who breaks the promise here will have his music career crash and burn faster than Simon's volcano project in science class!" He chuckled, earning glowering looks from his bespectacled brother.

"I believe that was during elementary school, dear brother," said Simon. "Plus, I would've gotten full marks if you hadn't shoved me from the back and caused me to spill in the mixture too soon."

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that." Alvin says, waving his paw. "But now I think we got to discuss the other important thing. Where's Mom?"

"I think we might have to go look for her. She couldn't have gone far, right?" Theodore asks, his tail swaying slowly against the floor.

"Maybe… Who knows?" Alvin shrugged his shoulders. "But we just happen to be in a forest, right in the middle of nowhere. So, who should we call? Smokey the Bear?"

Simon sighed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "Now that I think about it… maybe mom's gone back to the stream?" He says, thinking out loud. "I know we were just there, but who's to say she didn't want some time to herself?" He slowly stood up to his feet, nodding firmly. "Yes, I'm quite sure that's where she'd be. Who's coming?"

"I am!" His brothers answered.

A grumbling noise interrupted them. Theodore blushed, smiling sheepishly as he held his belly. "Uh… after breakfast?"

* * *

Vinny hummed softly to herself as she made her way down the path to her home. A nice walk and some fresh morning air to start off the day did wonders, after all. "Hopefully the boys weren't too worried…" she mumbles to herself as her little house came into view. She paused, though, her tail bushing up as she listens.

"I should have known she wasn't there! We took too long eating!"

"I-I'm sorry! I was hungry!"

She sighed with relief, putting a paw to her chest. Their voices came from somewhere on the right. Vinny made it to the porch first, sitting down on the top stair as she waited. When her boys emerged, though, she couldn't help blushing a little.

Simon's clothes were tucked under his arm, bundled up and dripping with water. Theodore was wearing his undies on his head, and Alvin was parading about, still in his birthday suit. "I guess I'm not the only one who left out this morning." Vinny commented as soon as they were close.

"Mama! We were looking for you!" Theodore squeaked as he spotted her, quickly running up to her side and throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly. His fur was still damp, even dripping in some spots.

"Oh, sweetie, I only went for a walk." Vinny smiled as she returned the hug. "These old bones aren't exactly what they used to be, so I may as well keep 'em working." She spoke, ruffling his hair.

"Hey, Mom? We… we need to talk." Simon piped up, sitting at her side.

"Is that so, dear? What about?" She snuggled up closer to Simon, although she also couldn't resist bringing Alvin and Theo into the fold.

The chipmunks sat around their mother, who waited patiently to hear what her boys had to say.

* * *

"And… that's pretty much it."

Vinny looked down at her feet, taking a moment to process all he had said. "Well… gosh, I never meant to make you boys feel that way…" she says softly. "I just wanted you to be ready when the time comes…"

Theodore moved closer to her, resting his head on her shoulder. "We just… wanted to know if all of this is okay. We love you, lots and lots! But… we really like the girls too."

"And our biggest question was if we should stay quiet or not." Alvin added. "We agreed earlier to tell the truth whenever the question comes up."

Vinny nods her head, clearing her throat as she sits up straight. "Well, given our situation, I would say that that's our best plan of action for now." She speaks. "But if that is all you're worried for, then you can rest easy. It's our last day together after all…" Vinny lowered her voice, her tail hanging low as she crossed her paws in front of her. "So, uh… I-I'm not completely sure how we can spend it. But I hope we can have a good time either way." She forced herself to say, quickly turning around and heading for the door.

"Wait!" Alvin reached out, grabbing hold of her tail and tugging on it. When she stopped, he got to his feet, hugging her tightly from behind. "We… Also had an idea. If we're not gonna see each other for some time, we figured that we can make one last good memory."

Sighing, Vinny reaches back to pat his head. "Okay, okay… So what's your big plan?" She asks, wiggling out of his hold. Alvin grinned at her, then looked back at his brothers. "Oh, trust us, mom. This is gonna be a real good time for us all." He says, his tail swishing side to side. "How's about we all go inside and… have a little chat?"

Alvin glanced back again, this time gesturing to his brothers as he led the way inside.


	10. Chapter 10

The note slipped in from under the door, followed by a gentle knocking that caught the boys' attention.

"Mom?" Alvin called out. There was no response.

Getting up from his bed, Alvin went over to the door and picked up the piece of paper. On it was a couple of lines, written in their mother's simple, yet large handwriting:

 _Your surprise will be ready in 10 minutes. Come to the dining room._

 _Love, Mom._

"Awww Mom… Dang it! You sure know how to keep us waiting…" Alvin groaned to himself, letting out a soft moan as he sat down on the floor, his hands went to his crotch, relieving himself with a few slow strokes. Next to him, Theo chuckled as he crawled over to watch his aroused brother while Simon rolled his eyes.

It was just after dinnertime and the dishes were all washed, when Vinny had asked her sons to go to the room and stay there until further notice. Despite any advances made earlier by the boys, Vinny insisted on waiting until after dinner before they got into it.

"I'm sorry, my dears, but it's a surprise. Just give me a few minutes to prepare, okay? I'll let you know when I'm ready." That was all Vinny had said before she closed the door on them.

With each passing minute, the tension in the room had slowly built up, leaving Alvin to quickly strip all the way down, followed soon by Theo. Even Simon, who at first remained stubbornly clothed, followed in suit – there was really no point in keeping their clothes on, argued Alvin.

And so the boys waited in Alvin's room (with Alvin now pacing up and down), completely naked while their cocks twitched and throbbed about in the still air, slowly hardening and becoming erect as they gazed at each other. Even Simon was slowly getting stiff from the sight of his brothers.

Clearly, their levels of excitement were bubbling to a bursting point.

"Alright, guys, here's the deal." Alvin spoke, breaking the silence and gesturing to his brothers. Following his lead, the three of them sat in a circle, huddled together on Alvin's bed. "We all wanna have a good time with mom tonight, yeah? Well, we can't just ambush her with our shafts out. So… We're gonna need some way to decide."

Simon looked at Alvin, surprised. "Oh? Alvin, are you suggesting that we do something orderly?" He teased, causing Alvin to shove him softly. "Yeah, yeah, I get it Si. I don't plan a lot, but there's no way I'm just gonna force myself onto mom. So… Any suggestions?" He asks, tail flicking side to side. "Hmm… Well, I'm not all too certain, but I suppose we could try to figure out a way to just pick a spot and stay there throughout." Simon replied, wrinkling his nose a little.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Si. I'm sure mom would be on board with that." He scoffs. "And you can think up something better, Alvin? Give me a break, this is the last day we'll see mom in a while." Simon snaps. "I just want this to be enjoyable for her too."

"Well…" Theodore interrupted, shuffling a little on the bed. "If we can't just pick then… We could play Rock-Paper-Scissors?" He suggests, his tail lowered sheepishly. "Like… Whoever wins gets first pick, and we just go from there?"

"Theodore, please, that has got to be the…" Simon stopped himself. It was at least an idea… and for once he couldn't come up with anything better himself. "Well… I suppose we could give it a try. It's at least diplomatic, to some odd degree."

Alvin nods his head, tail thumping lightly on the bed. "Great thinking, Teddy!" He says, a little grin showing on his face as he pats Theo's back, down close to his rear. As Theodore looked away with a blush, Alvin stood up and cleared his throat. "Alright boys! Last munk standing gets to have mom's sweet honeypot~" he says, putting his paws on his hips. "Second place can go for her butt, and third gets mom's mouth. Any questions?"

"Yes, just one." Simon spoke. "Could you _please_ watch where you're pointing that? I'd rather not have your… you know, poking at my nose." Simon huffed, reaching out to push against Alvin's crotch, his stiff length having poked against Simon's cheek when he stood.

"Heheh. Fine, Si. I'll point it at Theo instead." Alvin says with a shrug, pressing his cock against Simon's face once more before sitting himself down. "May the best munk win~" he says, ignoring Simon's stream of threats.

* * *

"Ready or not, Mom, here we come!"

Alvin's voice rang through the empty hallways as he and his brothers walked out from his room. At first, it sounded like no one else was around.

"Ya know, we can still have a redo." Alvin said, glancing sheepishly at Simon. "Ya know, how about best two out of three?"

"Not a chance, Alvin. You lost first fair and square." Simon responded, giving Alvin a little push. "Besides, are you really saying that mom's mouth isn't good enough?"

"That's not what I mean, Simon! It's just-" Alvin's voice was cut short as a warm, delectable aroma filled the air. Sure enough, it was coming from the entrance of the dining room. Alvin lifted his nose upwards, sniffing and breaking into a wide grin. "Hey, doesn't that smell like-"

"Mama's acorn soup!" Theo squealed with joy, his eyes wider than saucepans.

Then slowly, a faint humming could be heard leading into the dining room. The boys perked their ears up, excited. It was a sweet, melodious voice that was singing – and even brimming with a hint of lust.

"Oh boyysss… Come and get your surprissseee… Mama's waiting." That cute little humming came up again. There was silence, followed immediately by another strong wave of the rich, creamy aroma of acorn soup wafting through the corridors.

The temptation to resist was almost too much to bear. Eagerly, the boys rushed into the dining room.

There, they found themselves in a dimly lit hall, yet filled with a gentle glow, thanks to the many lighted candles placed all over the room.

The dining table had been set and laden with plates, including an assortment of berries as well as nuts and other gatherings from the forest. And right in the middle of the table, presented as a centerpiece, was a big tureen filled with acorn soup, which the boys saw Vinny setting it down. Like her sons, she was completely bare of clothes and displaying her naked body for them to gaze at in awe. She had let her hair down from its lazy ponytail, and even removed her glasses, showing off her clear purple eyes. At first, it seemed as if Vinny wasn't aware of her boys' presence, since she was still humming away as she set the table, its offerings suggesting a huge feast that was about to come.

"Oh, hi boys!" Vinny smiled, placing the last of the dishes. "You're just in time for the surprise!" Her legs parted a little as she stood in front of the table, revealing her pink, beckoning slit to them.

"Wow, that sure is a nice spread, Mom!" Alvin said, only to earn him a nudge in the ribs from Simon. "What? I was talking about the table, you perv. Geez!"

"Is this all for us?" Theo was the first to make his way to the table, licking his lips at the scrumptious feast awaiting them. Vinny nodded her head, making Theodore squeal once more, going for a bowl of berries.

"Ah ah ah, Teddy." Alvin called, causing Theodore to freeze in his tracks, looking to Alvin with a pitiful whine. Chuckling, Alvin went over to his side, lightly patting his head. "I've got a great idea. We've already had our dinner, after all, so maybe we can put this food to some better use." he spoke. Alvin scooped up a bowl of berries, humming softly as he goes to squishing them up, his tail wagging as he does the same to two more bowls. When he was done, he gently cradled the three bowls, handing two off to his brothers.

"Alvin, what is this for?" Simon asks, looking down at his bowl. "Simple, my dear brother." Alvin answers, dipping his paw into his bowl, bringing it out to let the reddish juice drip into his fur, leaving behind spots and trickles. "Just a little something I learned from Theo, is all."

Hearing this, Theodore giggled softly, dipping his paw in his own bowl and smearing the juice into his tummy fur. "I know what you're doing, Alvin~" He says, tail wagging side to side. Simon was going to protest, but Vinny bumped him from the side, giving him an encouraging wink.

"Well… Here goes." Simon mumbled, dipping a paw into the bowl of bluish juice.

In no time, the boys had slathered the berry juice into their fur, even giving themselves a few distinct markings. Vinny joined in as well, taking some of the soup and rubbing it on herself, focusing on her chest and between her legs.

"Heh, you're looking good enough to eat, Mom." Alvin comments, moving himself close to Vinny, sniffing at her chest and licking his lips, putting a paw against her back. Vinny couldn't help giggling, lowering her head to lick some of the juice off of Alvin's neck. "Why, I could say the exact same about you three." She let her tongue linger on her son's neck fur, slowly lapping clean the traces of berry juice.

Alvin shivered from the contact, pushing himself closer to her. "Heh, c'mon Mom. Me and the boys had a little plan for tonight."

"Oh? Where are we going then?" Vinny asks. Alvin just hummed softly, taking hold of her paw and tugging her along. "Well, mom, you've been a little sneaky with us this whole week." He says, entering the living room. Once there, he sat himself down on the couch, quickly joined by Simon and Theodore. "So, since we made you feel real good, maybe tonight you can please the three of us~. I'm sure we'll all have plenty of fun." Alvin says, giving her a sly smile.

"Alvin, you naughty boy! Or should I say, what a big boy you've become... " Vinny couldn't help smiling, shaking her head slowly. "Alright, alright. Mama's ready for a little play time."

"Good! Boys, take your places!" At Alvin's word, Simon laid down on his back, while Theodore turned himself around, facing Simon as he reached out to gently pat his brother's belly. "Right here, Mama~" He coos, his little tail swishing side to side as Vinny laid out on top of Simon, letting her nose bump against his.

Theo made his move quickly, crouching down to lap at Vinny's crotch fur first. His tongue immediately went to work, cleaning away any traces of soup he could find before grabbing her butt, giving her tailhole the same treatment. All the while, Theo kept her bushy tail off to the side, letting his tongue flick in and out of her tight back entrance. Vinny winced a little, biting down on her lip. "G-Gah… Theo, you don't have to- gmph!" She was interrupted by Alvin thrusting himself into her open mouth.

"Heh. No need to worry there, mom. He'll have you loosened up in no time." Alvin says, cupping her cheek softly as he started to thrust his hips slowly, working his length along her soft tongue. Sighing softly, Vinny nods and closes her eyes, licking at the underside of Alvin's cock whenever he pushed into her.

Below her, Simon lined himself up with her folds, thrusting himself inside of her and arching his back. His face was in between her breasts, panting lightly against her cleavage as he started thrusting, her weight and the couch beneath leaving him only able to make quick, rough thrusts. He even had a good view of Alvin hovering from above, his balls swaying back and forth as he had his way with Vinny's mouth. A sight that'd normally repulse him, but strangely didn't this time.

"Mmmpphh… Mmmm…Hhh!" The only sounds he could hear from their mother were her muffled moans, deep throated all the way. Some of her spit and Alvin's precum even dribbled from her mouth.

"Heh, gosh, you two are eager." Theodore comments, pulling back from Vinny's rear. He wiped his mouth on his paw, pausing to stare at her slightly glistening tailhole, nicely loosened and lubed with his drool. "My turn now!" He says, gently straddling over Simon's legs as he took aim. With one swift motion, he was buried balls deep inside of her, grabbing the base of her tail and squeezing it tightly, unable to stop himself from moaning out. "G-Gah! No wonder Alvin spent so long last time getting you ready!" He gasped. Even after his best tongue work, she still gripped his shaft like a warm vice.

"Yeah, you're gonna have to be rough Theo." Alvin tells him, gently scratching behind Vinny's ear. "After all, mom gets tight reaaal fast~" he moans, tilting his head back. Vinny moved a paw up, grabbing Alvin's rear and pulling his body closer, fitting every inch of his cock in her mouth easily, trailing her tongue up and down his length.

Taking his word, Theodore gently raised Vinny's hips, grunting softly in contrast to his harder motions. The soft slapping sounds filling the air as their bodies met only fueled everyone's desires as they indulged themselves with each others' bodies.

"Mmhf… Alvin, let him figure it out on his own…" Simon panted, having just finished cleaning the soup remnants from Vinny's chest area. It wasn't too long since the last time he was inside of her slit, but it certainly felt like a new experience all over again. Feeling a little more energized, he resumed to buck, thrusting all the way into his mother's moist cavern, dragging himself back out slowly before delving in again. "H-how am I doing, Mom?"

"Mmphh..mmmm…" Since her mouth was still full of Alvin's cock, Vinny gave her son a thumbs up, patting Simon on the thighs to encourage him.

"Heh, what happened to learning on your own, Simon?" Alvin commented, the blush on his cheeks getting a little darker as he tilted his head back, giving his own thrusts into his mother's warm, welcoming maw. "Just d-do what feels good~!" With that, Alvin planted his paws down onto Vinny's back to support himself, one foot carefully draping over the back of the couch for leverage with his movements.

Theodore let put a little huff, gently pushing Alvin's paws aside before laying out on Vinny's back, panting against her fur as he picked up speed. "G-Guys... I know what I'm doing!" he whined. "I went first after all~"

Vinny's cheeks darkened as she listened to their banter. Even when rutting her, they managed to chat among themselves as usual. Something about it just excited her further.

"Gah… just remember that first isn't always the best." Simon huffed out. But he was soon finding that statement a little ironic, since his thighs were already slick and wet with his pre, mixed with his mother's juices - now trailing freely from her legs and slit. "Oh goshh…. Mom, I'm gonna shoot!"

Alvin blushed, picking up the pace as he bucked faster, deepthroating Vinny with all the force he could muster. "H-hey! You can't come first! I'm the oldest!"

"Says you!" panted Simon. "You're only older by five minutes!"

"Mmmm! Mmmphhh ffmmm!" Vinny's moans were intensified by all three sons now trying to be the first to reach his climax. Her mind was going cloudy, the mixture of their sounds and scents bringing her into a whirling haze of bliss, shown clearly by the increase of her own slick juices leaking out.

Theo, now trying to catch up, closed his eyes tight. "L-Last munk to cum has to clean up!" He moaned out, grabbing Vinny's butt and pulling her closer to him. "Gaaah… oh, gosh, mama…" he bit down on his lip, sneaking a paw around to rub on her belly.

Eyes widening, Vinny pushed against Alvin's hips, managing to get him to pull out as she grabbed his shaft, stroking him off rapidly. "B-Boys, it's not a contest!" She moans out loud. Her words fell on deaf ears, however, as her boys continued their rough poundings, panting and moaning away still.

Alvin then grabbed her shoulders, lifting her off of Simon enough to squeeze his shaft in between her breasts, humping away at her as he tilted his head back, his toes curling against the couch as he adjusted himself, both feet at either side of Simon's head as he struggled to keep a good footing. "Nnngh… W-What's wrong with a little competition, mom~?" He pants. "Gah, I'm gonna win anyway!"

Vinny opened her mouth to reply, only to squeak in surprise as Alvin suddenly let out a hot spurt of cum, splattering between her breasts first before the rest began to paint her face, all milky white. Moaning out, Alvin took a step back, stroking himself through his climax while watching his spunk squirt all over her. "Aaahah…. Take it in, mom… that's what a winner tastes like~" he says, crouching down to kiss her lips.

"A-Alvin! Move your hips!" Simon growled. He wrinkled his nose as he tried looking away. Alvin's messy, softening cock was dangling by his nose.

"Mmm… suck it up, Si, I'm busy." Alvin responded, a sly grin on his face as he went back to kissing Vinny, his tongue poking in her mouth to explore. Letting out another growl, Simon reached up to grab Alvin's flaccid length, squeezing down on it as he tried focusing on thrusting, ignoring Alvin's muffled moan.

"Hnnh… Y-Yeah, Si, focus~!" Theodore moans out, his tail wagging eagerly as he leaned down, kissing Vinny's jizz coated cheek. "Or else you're gonna looose~" he added with a teasing hum.

"H-hey, cut it out!" gasped Alvin, a quick spurt leaking from his tip as Simon proceeded to lick him from the groin briefly. "That's not fair! I already won!"

"Sorry Alvin, but all's fair in love and war…" Simon paused to catch his breath, before diving in to suck on his brother's length. He seemed to be enjoying the small feast of his brother's jizz as he lapped up what remained. Alvin scooted away from Vinny, now grabbing Simon's head and moaning, watching his little brother. "Haahh… Well, if you want your treat, you be a good boy and finish what you started!"

"Alvin, I'm not a dog-" Simon's words were cut short as he was muffled by his brother's cock humping into his mouth.

Theo, taking advantage of the distraction, quickly took hold of Vinny's waist. "Aah… I-I'm close!" He moaned, bucking his hips wildly in an attempt to drive himself over the edge.

"B-Better hurry and let it out, Simon." Vinny panted, putting her paws on his chest to keep herself steady against Theo's rough plowing. "He's gonna pop~"

As if on cue, Theodore hilted himself inside her butt, his back arching as he let out his last squeaky moan. He could already feel his first few spurts inside of her, then yanked himself from her hole, the remainder of his cum splattering on Vinny's butt, tail, and her back.

"Oooohhh… Looks like you lost, Si!" Alvin says with a little smirk, ruflling his brother's head softly. "Which means you've gotta clean up~"

Simon didn't respond at first, only focusing on Alvin's shaft. Then, he suddenly pulled back, eyes going wide. "Ah! W-Wait, I was distracted!" He turned his eyes to Vinny, letting out a little whine. "C-Can't we try again?"

"Mmh… No way, Simon."' Theo says, gently nuzzling Vinny's back before sitting up, sighing as he spreads his legs.

"I'm sorry, Si, but I guess rules are rules." She blushed, even under that milky white sheen on her face.

Pouting, Simon squirms a little, crawling from under Vinny and sitting down on the floor. His cheeks darkened as he watched his family sit in front of him on the couch, the cum still lingering in their fur.

With his face burning brightly with a blush, Simon lowered his head between Theodore's thighs, wrinkling up his nose as he starts licking all over Theo's length, cleaning away his cum. Theodore tensed up, gasping as he shivered, slumping into the couch a little. "I-I didn't say you had to use your mouth… but it sure is nice~"

Alvin watched them both, scratching his belly lazily. "Heh. I think he just wants to, Theo. Especially since he kinda threw the contest." With a yawn, Alvin snuggled closer to Vinny. "Think of it this way, Si. At least you already cleaned me~"

Shooting him a glare, Simon continued his work, quickly cleaning off Theodore's balls before moving over, now focusing on cleaning Alvin's seed from Vinny's face. She shuddered, purring at the feel of her son's tongue, lapping the jizz clean off and leaving a trail of saliva in its wake.

"Hey… you didn't get to cum yet. I'm on it!" Before Simon could respond, Theodore was down between Simon's legs, eagerly latching onto his brother's cock as he licked up and down its length.

"Mmnh… T-Theodore…" Simon groaned, holding on to Vinny's shoulders for support. Of all people… he was getting a blowjob from his baby brother! Something in his mind was telling him to push away, but it was overpowered by the promise of a climax. He even paused his clean up job with Vinny, choosing to focus his attention on Theodore.

Alvin watched the two of them with a grin, reaching to grab Simon's tail and massaging it from base to tip and back, leaning in to nibble at Simon's back playfully. "Heh. Theo's good with his mouth, right Si?"

"Mmhf… Alvin, don't taunt me…" Simon huffs, his tail wiggling around in Alvin's hold. Vinny even joined in, rubbing her chest against Simon's belly while she started teasing his nipples with a few slow licks.

"It's okay to admit you enjoy it, Simon." She spoke, reaching around to grab his butt. "After all, Theodore is going out of his way to make you feel good."

Simon hesitated, biting his lip as he looked down, eyeing Theodore. "Mmf… a-are you sure about that…?"

"Well duh, of course!" Alvin piped in. "After all, it's only fair you get to spurt too." Down below, Theodore nodded his head in agreement, taking a moment to release Simon's shaft with a quiet 'pop' sound.

"Hehe… plus I wouldn't mind having a taste of you," the little chipmunk spoke, now stroking his big brother while his tongue went to lapping around his balls. "You're… mmmm - kinda nice!"

Simon moaned out again, his foot kicking slightly on the couch. "Aah, y-you guys… I'm not gonna last…!"

A wild glimmer appeared in Alvin's eyes. "Hehe… But maybe that's what you want, don't you, Si?" With that thought in mind, Alvin even ducked his head down, stroking along Simon's tail like a second shaft while he dragged his tongue along his brother's butt cheeks.

"I h-hate you guys…" Simon's words were lost in a series of pleasure gasps. "B-But please… don't stop!" He moaned, his shaft pulsing wildly in Theodore's gentle hold. Despite his efforts to hold it in, his body's demands grew stronger than his brain was telling him to. Simon tossed his head back, almost losing his glasses as he moaned at the top of his voice, his warm load of cum gushing out and splattering in Theodore's hair as well as on his face.

"Eeep!" The little chipmunk let out a tiny squeak, not expecting to get a cum facial. He quickly closed his mouth around Simon's shaft, letting the rest of his brother's load fill up before swallowing it happily. With his tail wagging around, Theodore wiped his lips clean, sitting back with a pleasant sigh. "Mmm… yummy!"

Exhausted and well spent, Simon fell back on the couch, panting away. The sheen of sweat on his body made him look all slick and somewhat sexy, which Vinny acknowledged by nuzzling up to her son.

"Well… I can't say I expected things to turn out this way." Simon spoke when he finally caught his breath. Once he had recovered enough from his afterglow, he went back to licking at Vinny's face. They even shared a few tender kisses or two, which Simon used to his full advantage to make his other brothers jealous. Once he finished with her face, Simon paused and took a step back to let her turn around.

"It's too bad we have to leave tomorrow though… We could have done a whole lot more with you, mama." Theodore speaks up, watching as Simon went to cleaning up the mess on their mother's rump. Hearing this caused Alvin to bolt up in his spot. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out!" He says, arms crossed over his chest. "It's the first time in a long time we actually get to see mom, and we only get one measly week? I dunno about you guys, but I'm not gonna stand for that!"

Vinny sighed, gently pushing Simon aside as she stood up, turning towards her room. "Boys… it's alright. Really." She started. "After all, it's better that you stay where you're most comfortable, right? Besides, I'm sure we'll be able to see each other again."

As she prepared to go, she was stopped by Theodore, grabbing hold of her tail. He hugged her firmly from behind, sniffing softly as he kept himself pressed against her. "I'll miss you…" he spoke quietly, soon joined in the hug by his older brothers.

"If… this really is the last time we'll see you for a while, then I think we should all sleep in the same room," Simon says. "And spend as much time together as we can tonight."

Wiping her face, Vinny wrapped her arms around them all with a little sigh. "Oh… my dear boys… please don't be sad." She spoke, "After all, I spent a good, long time with you three. My little lessons were alright for sex, but from what I've seen…" pausing, she smiled softly at the three of them. "You already know one of the most important things I could have taught you. Staying a family. Not just with your mates, but each other as well."

With that, she turned back to her room, leading the way in. "But… We have a big day tomorrow. Just give me a few minutes, and then you can come in to sleep, okay? You can help yourself to any of the food." She opened up the door, and then slipped inside, slowly closing it behind her and locking it.

* * *

Vinny sighed, her tail drooped down low, dragging along the floor as she went over to her bed, hopping in and turning her attention to the phone on her nightstand.

She hesitated at first, but soon reached over to pick it up, dialing a number in and holding it to her ear.

What would her boys think when they found out...? Keeping secrets isn't an easy task. She shook out of her thoughts as she heard the "Hello?" from the other end.

"Hello? Dave? It's me again. I'm sorry for prattling about it but... Yes, yes, everything is fine here… The boys will be ready by tomorrow. I trust that everything went well on your end? Right... well, noon would be a good time. I'll see you then."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mmm…"

Vinny stirred gently, her eyes slowly opening. At first, she wondered where she was. Then she looked around. Alvin was cuddled up on her right, while Simon and Theodore slept by her left side.

They were all nuzzled together in the same bed. Vinny lifted the covers very gently, peeking underneath. She blushed at the sight of her body spooning in with her naked sons, remembering very well what happened the night before.

As Vinny looked over at Alvin, still snoozing away with that sweet, peaceful look on his face, she couldn't resist smiling to herself. An idea popped up as Vinny leaned over and sniffed at her son's warm sleeping figure. Slowly, she leaned in and began to lick Alvin's cheek, like a cat cleaning her kitten. Vinny kept at it with a soft, rhythmic series of laps. As she did so, Alvin sighed in his sleep, before waking completely. "Nnghh… M-mom?" He yawned a little. "Wha… what's up?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. Just thought you'd like a bit of a bath early in the morning." She says, moving her licks down to his soft neck.

"Mmm… that feels so nice. Thanks Mom…" Alvin cuddled up close to Vinny as she continued her tongue bath. Nothing said a proper good morning like a good old bath from his mother's tongue.

"Would you like to join me in the shower, Alvin?" She asks him, smiling as she peeked down to the blankets, noticing a bit of movement. "Heh… I can see you'd need it."

Cheeks darkening a little, Alvin glances off to the side. "If Dave knew, he'd probably be freaking out." He tells her, scooting close enough to give her nose a light lick. "But… yeah, I can go for a shower."

Hearing that brought a bit of a sly grin onto her face. Careful not to wake Simon or Theodore, Vinny climbed out of the bed with Alvin, leading the way into her bathroom.

* * *

"Gosh Mom, it's a little crowded in here, don't you think?" Alvin asked as the two of them scooted into the shower cubicle. Vinny just smiled, putting a finger on her son's lips as she turned on the faucet. A warm gush of water poured over the two chipmunks, slowly soaking them by the fur.

"That way, no one can hear us," Vinny said as she got on her knees.

"Hear us? What do you- hhahhh…" Alvin gasped. Immediately, his sheathe was greeted by his mother's warm and moist mouth. Each time she suckled on his cock, a louder moan escaped Alvin. He was now pressed up against the shower wall, panting with ecstasy.

Vinny happily suckled away at his shaft, teasing at his cum slit with the tip of her tongue every now and then, which caused him to yelp out loud. "A-Aah! Mom, oh gosh!" He pants, reaching down to grab hold of her soaked hair, letting out a little whimper as he leans against the door, trying his best to not thrust.

Panting through her nose, Vinny nuzzled against his crotch fur, lapping at the underside of his length while he squirmed a little.

"Mama? Mama, are you in here?" Vinny raised up at the sound of Theodore's voice, much to Alvin's disappointment, wincing a little as she heard the knocks at the door before it opened. Theodore walked in holding her phone. "Dave called, he wants to talk to you about something." A blush remaining on her cheeks, Vinny peeked from behind the shower curtain, gently taking the phone. "Thank you, sweetie." She said to him, patting his head softly.

"Hehe, is Alvin in there too?" Theodore asked. "You're blushing~"

"Y-yes, he is… Could you give us a few minutes, sweetie? Mama needs to take this call." She raised the phone to her ear, watching Theo giggle softly to himself as he left.

"Hello? Why hi Dave…" Alvin growled a little as he sat in the water, tail twitching a few times as he waited for her to finish talking, even resorting to stroking himself off some. Then, he got an idea. A wicked idea that brought a smile to his face.

Standing again, Alvin approached her from behind, licking his lips as he eyed her fine, curvy rump as she had to bend over. He let out another growl, sneaking his paw between her legs, easily stuffing two of his fingers into her flower.

"Oh, yes the boys are beha- Aahn!" Vinny squealed out, nearly tumbling out of the tub as Alvin invaded her. She looked back, shooting him a glare. Alvin didn't relent, though, gesturing for her to continue as he stirred his fingers around.

"Vinny? Are you alright?" Dave's voice came over the phone's speaker. Panting softly, Vinny cleared her throat. "Y-Yes, I just had a little slip is all." She answers. "As I was saying, the boys are being well behaved." She says again, adding emphasis as she curled her toes.

Alvin chuckled to himself, spreading his fingers apart while he put his free paw on her butt. A smirk came over Alvin as he even gave her a little spank as he leaned in, nibbling on her tail's base. Vinny bit down on her lip, whimpering softly while she held in her moans.

"Well… I just wanted to confirm the pickup time. You did say noon, right?" Dave asked her, a hint of concern in his voice. Fighting back another moan, Vinny quickly responded with a "Y-Yes!", her tail flicking side to side as she bucked her hips against Alvin's paw.

Enjoying her struggling, Alvin quickly mounted her, putting his paws on her shoulders. "I'll be quick." He whispered in her ear, "Don't squeal~"

Before she could respond, Vinny nearly dropped the phone as Alvin buried his shaft in her folds, already going to rutting her rapidly. Grunting, Vinny's grip tightened on the handle, a little moan slipping out of her mouth. "Hnnh… D-Dave? I'm hahhh… I'm gonna have to call you later, okay? I have a shower to get to and all." She pants, trying her best to sound normal.

"Well… alright then. I'll see you guys when I get there." Dave replied. "Oh, Vinny? Tell the boys I said hi."

"N-No problem, Dave! Nnh! B-Bye!" Vinny quickly hung up the phone, letting it drop on the floor below as she bowed her head, moaning out loud. "Aah! Alvin, you b-bad boy! What if he heard us?!" Vinny moans out, panting heavily through the steam.

Alvin didn't answer her. Instead, he just pulled her back into the shower, nuzzling her back as he pins her to the wall, rutting into his mother's folds faster. "G-Gaaahah… I thought it'd be sexy." He answers. "I was right~!"

"Y-you're even naughtier than I thought… Ohhh!" Vinny moaned, bucking into her son's thrusting. "Well… You boys... are in luck… Dave's coming… in the afternoon."

"Ssshh… Let's just finish our shower first, shall we?" Alvin silenced Vinny's protests with a kiss, letting his tongue slip into his mother's maw while they humped and thrusted hard.

As the two broke apart to catch their breath, Vinny panted. "Yes… But we must hurry! C-can't keep Simon and Theo waiting!"

"Gah… They won't be waiting for long!" Alvin pants, his back arching a little as he grips her rear, squeezing it firmly as he pulls her once more, this time sitting down while he places her in his lap. "I'm about to cum!" He pants, licking along Vinny's breasts, latching onto a nipple and suckling at it, soon getting the milk he expected as he continued thrusting into her.

Vinny trembled from head to tail tip as Alvin quickly hilted inside of her, moaning out loud as he began to fill her up. A flush started to spread through her tummy, feeling warm with her son's thick load of cum.

"A-Aaah… Alvin…" Vinny moans, caressing the back of his head as he drank from her, letting out a growl whenever she tried to remove his maw. Blushing, she let him continue getting his fill, letting out her soft moans as he gulped down her milk.

By the time he was done, Alvin had taken a good, long drink from each of her nipples, a trickle of his mother's sweet warm goodness trickling down from his lips. He leaned up to kiss Vinny again, the taste of milk spreading down her tongue.

"Oh Mom… I'm really going to miss you," he whimpered. As if to prove his point, Alvin even took one of Vinny's teats between his fingers and rubbed it gently.

"I… I know, Alvie… You're such a sweet boy." She let out a faint gasp before kissing him back. "Now, let's clean up and have breakfast with your brothers, okay?"

* * *

Breakfast that morning was… somewhat simple. After finding Vinny in the shower with Alvin, Theodore had gone ahead, insisting again and again on making pancakes once more. Even when Vinny was going for her apron, he simply took it before her and wrapped it around himself.

"If we're really going back home today, then I want to make you one last breakfast, Mama!" he said, bursting with energy.

So Vinny conceded, deciding instead to watch him from the sidelines. At least Theo was a pretty energetic little chef. His happy humming rang out throughout his cooking process, a not so familiar tune. She even heard Alvin and Simon humming along while they waited. "What's that little jingle you boys have going?" She asked with a smile, her tail swaying with the song's tempo.

"Oh, it's just a song Dave wrote up for us, Mom! That was one of our very first hits," Theodore answered. "He called it Witch Doctor!"

"Gosh… I'm so proud of you boys," said Vinny. "You'll always be my little superstars. Just don't forget where you got your singing talent from~"

"Of course not, Mom." Simon winked. "If it's a genetic thing, then we definitely owe our thanks to you."

Right next to him, Alvin added with a grin: "But of course, I'm still the best singer of you lot!", earning glowering looks from his brothers.

With a roll of his eyes, Simon just snorted sarcastically. "Yeah yeah, didn't we go over this early this week? I wonder how you'd sound without us."

While his brothers bickered playfully, Theodore hummed as he made his way back into the dining room, cradling two stacks of pancakes, setting them down on the table. "Breakfaaaast~!" he sung out, smiling at his brothers as he gave a little twirl. Then, he cleared his throat. "And don't forget who sings highest." He added teasingly, sitting down next to Vinny.

"Showoff." Alvin comments, rolling his eyes. As soon as no one was looking, he swiped a couple of pancakes from Theodore, stacking them on his own plate.

As Vinny began to eat, Theodore reached over, gently taking hold of her paw. "Heh… Mama? I know you had your fun with Alvin, but… Can I have my turn?" He asks.

Blushing a little, Vinny gulped and nodded her head. "Oh… o-okay sweetie. What would you like to do?" She asks.

Looking up thoughtfully, Theodore then gasped with a smile, reaching for the bottle of maple syrup. "I have an idea! Uh… do you guys mind?"

"No no, go ahead." Simon spoke.

"I already had my go." Alvin mumbled around a mouthful.

Theo was all smiles as he got up from his chair. The little chipmunk beckoned to Vinny, an eager paw gesturing towards the kitchen. "Come on, Mama!"

"Coming, sweetie~" Vinny crooned. "I'll just be a couple of minutes, boys." She stood up, giving Alvin and Simon a wink before disappearing into the kitchen with Theodore.

Vinny chuckled as Theodore scooted her over to the sink, making sure that they had the kitchen all to themselves. The little chipmunk looked almost ready to bounce off the walls, eagerly clutching the bottle of syrup he was carrying the whole time.

As she watched, Theodore fidgeted with his pyjamas; he was having a hard time trying to undo the buttons at the back. After a few seconds, he came up to Vinny, blushing. "Can you help me with my clothes, Mama?"

"Of course, sweetie." Vinny smiled as she proceeded to unbutton Theodore. Carefully, she helped him out of his onesie and put it aside. How cute her baby boy looked when he was all naked and chubby, while his little pecker hung in between his legs waiting. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Shall I do the same too?"

"Yes please!" Theodore nodded. "And… Can you sit up on the sink?"

It wasn't too much of a weird request, so Vinny began to undress herself. Once she had removed her dress, she hopped up onto the sink counter, shivering a little as her naked body brushed against the cold metal. Her legs were now at the same level as Theodore's face, who was gleaming with excitement. "Okay… So what did you need me up for?"

"Hehe… Just wait and see, Mama! Alvin showed me a brand new trick when you were having your special night with Simon."

She watched as Theodore took hold of her legs and gently parted them, revealing her pink folds, slightly swollen from her session with Alvin. Then he uncorked the bottle he was holding, pouring a generous dollop of maple syrup onto his paws.

"Mmm… Looks yummy. What are you going to - oohhh!" Vinny gasped, a sudden wave of pleasure tingling up her spine as Theodore started to rub the maple syrup onto her vagina, smearing the warm, sticky substance onto her folds and thighs. Some of the syrup even went onto her clit, which only made her moan even louder.

"Can I do this with Eleanor when it's our time, Mama?" asked Theodore.

"I don't see… why not…" Vinny panted, now holding onto her son's head for support. "If you're both comfy… then you two can do anything you want when you're making love-oooo!" She hardly had time to catch her breath when Theodore had dived in between her thighs. The only sounds that came from him were the loud, messy slurps he made as he licked away at his mother's pussy, slowly eating her out while enjoying the sweet tasting treat.

"Ohh… Oh yesss… Please don't stop!" Vinny's whimpers seemed to encourage her getting a more thorough tongue bath. Even her folds were starting to feel less swollen and more soothed by the balm of her son's gentle lapping. She watched as Theodore paused to raise his head up. He was panting away eagerly, tongue lolling out as a mixture of his drool and her juices trickled down. "Oh Teddy… You're such a good boy~" She reached out to caress her son behind his ears, which only made him blush even more.

"Mamaaa…"

"Well, since you were really good, how about I show you a special way to have sex, hmm?" asked Vinny.

Theodore tilted his head a little. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm. But first, we need to get you hard again." Vinny hopped down from the sink and sat Theo down on a nearby stool. This time, it was Theo's turn to watch as Vinny took the syrup bottle in her hands and smeared its contents on her paws. "Ready, baby?"

"R-ready!"

With her paws all coated in sticky golden syrup, Vinny took hold of Theo's little pecker. She started to stroke him from base to tip, coating his little cock in a thick layer.

"Mamaaa…" It was simply adorable to hear his little whines, almost puppylike, as Theodore closed his eyes and started to pant. Slowly, her son's cock began to harden and throb in her quick paws, growing harder and longer by the second.

Vinny blushed as she admired her sticky handiwork. "Aww… Who's a big boy? Yes, you are. Maybe I can clean up a little too~" And just like she did with Alvin, Vinny knelt down before Theodore's crotch, swallowing his hard erect member and giving it a thorough lapping with her tongue.

"T-thanks Mama…" He wrapped his legs around Vinny, bucking himself deeper into her maw as he thrusted, letting the syrup and his mother's mouth act as a lube to his throbbing member.

Once she had finished cleaning up, Vinny pulled away, smiling at her son. "Now, we're just about ready… Can you lie on your back for me?"

"Sure, Mama."

Theodore got off the stool and lay on the kitchen floor, his pecker standing straight up and stiff. As he watched, Vinny positioned herself right before slowly sitting down on his lap, her folds easing into his cock until it was buried straight into her.

"Haahhh… Am I squashing you, Theo?"

Theodore shook his head. Already the slight pressure of his mother's walls pressing down onto his member felt like bliss, building up as he wiggled a little. "Now what do I do?"

"Nothing sweetie. This time, Mama's going to be in charge. Just watch..." As she spoke, Vinny started to move, humping herself up and down on her son's lap. It looked as though she was riding a horse in a way.

Beneath her, it hadn't taken long for Theodore to break into moans, his paws going to grab her tail and her rear. "Ahh… oh, gosh mama, you're squeezing it so good!"

Vinny smiled at him, resting her paws on top of his chest, keeping her ride steady. "Mmmh, it's okay to squirt whenever you need it." She tells him, letting a claw loose to trace a few lazy circles in his chest fur. Theo was groping her so much… "Are you already close to cumming~?" she teased.

Theodore shook his head, though he could feel ready to burst at any second; his cock already throbbing and leaking with pre, making him squeal. "Nuh-uhhh…" He rubbed his paws all over Vinny's rear, making her butt a little sticky, which felt really good to touch.

"Mama… you smell nice," Theo piped up.

"Is that so? I used a little vanilla oil today. You like it?" Her reply was a little spank on her butt cheek, resulting in a tiny "Eeep!" from her lips.

Theodore was panting hard now, bucking faster than ever as he let his sticky, sweet-smelling mother ride his cock. "J-just a bit more… I… I'm cummin' mama! I'm cumming!"

Vinny let out a little squeak as he leaned up, hugging her body tightly as he hid his face between her breasts, giving a few more thrusts up into her warm tunnel as his cum started to spurt out, splattering against her walls and painting them a nice white while he unloaded himself. She bit down on her lip, cradling him in her arms as she continued to stir her hips around, helping milk out his load.

"Gah… Y-You're gonna make a mess too, mama…" Theodore panted. Vinny yelped out loud as he started to tug at her clit, almost immediately making her flick her tail around in protest, moaning at the top of her voice as he played with it with gusto, licking his lips.

"W-Wait, Theo I-" Vinny groaned her body slumping against Theo's as the pleasure made her go a little limp. Having not cum with Alvin had left her a little tender, and now she was gushing out her own sticky mess along with Theodore's, her whole body twitching a bit as he released her sensitive nub.

He flashed her a proud little smile, wagging his tail. "Had fun, mama~?"

"Aah… Y-Yes… yes sweetie…"

* * *

After her little session with Theo was over, and all the dishes were done, Vinny brought up the idea to visit the stream again.

"We all have fun there, so why not spend the last of our time splashing around?" she had said.

So now, here they were. The stream was beautiful and serene as ever, though today it carried a few echoes, voices of other animals, most likely far too upstream to see them and notice.

"King of the stream, comin' through!" Alvin shouted as he threw off his shirt and underwear. He leapt into the water with a big splash, followed by Theodore discarding his own clothing before cannonballing into the water, landing right next to Alvin.

Simon, who remained standing at the banks, only rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to be swayed into playing such childish games. At least, not quite yet. Instead, he calmly removed his clothes and placed them on the ground.

As he got into the stream, he noticed Vinny not too far from him. She was keeping an eye on the boys, while washing herself clean of the remaining traces of syrup on her body. Every time she bent down, her beautifully curved rump was exposed - those delicate butt cheeks glistening in the sunlight.

"Oh my…" The more Simon gawked at his mother, his glasses seeming to be quickly fogging up. Just seeing that adorable way Vinny wiggled her body, how she bent over to wash herself as the light complimented every angle and curve… He could even feel his own pecker throbbing, growing harder with excitement at the sight of her.

A wild feeling came over Simon as he grabbed hold of his sheath, keeping his eyes on her as she cleaned herself off.

"Mmm… Simon, you know you can go play with her, right?" Eyes going wide, Simon yelped, nearly jumping away at the sound of Alvin's voice. "A-Alvin, please, I know that."

Grinning slyly, Alvin swam in between Simon's legs. "Then why don't you go for it~?" He teased, reaching to poke Simon's tip.

Huffing, Simon crawled out of the water, pushing Alvin away lightly with his foot. "Oh, go play with Theodore." He replied, walking on over to his mother's side.

"Yes, Simon?" Vinny looked up from her washing. Clearing his throat, Simon settled himself down beside her. "Mom… I'd like to… no…. I want to play with you." He says, not making eye contact.

Hearing this, Vinny smiled at him. "You mean have sex with me, right?" She cooed, reaching down to grab his stiff length. "You wouldn't just say "play" to Jeanette when you're standing at attention, right?"

"I… I guess not…" Simon mumbled. Scooting closer, Vinny planted a kiss on his neck. "If you can say it, then I'll let you have your way with me. Promise." She whispered in his ear.

Simon glanced around for a moment. Sure enough, both Alvin and Theodore were watching from downstream, waving and flashing a thumbs up to him. "M-Mom…" he started, turning to look her in the eyes. "I want... to have sex with- Ghah!"

One second, he was confessing. The next, he was pushed into the water.

"Blehh- agghh!" When he surfaced, however, Vinny had turned around, her top half resting in the grass while her lower half was dipped in the water, her rump swaying at him. "Very good, Simon," she almost purred. "Now hurry and get your prize~. We've only so much time."

Hearing this made Simon lunge forward, throwing his arms around Vinny's waist as he pulled her close. With Vinny down on the ground on all fours, Simon gave her a little bite on the shoulder as he mounted her from the back. He grunted, stuffing his stiff prick right inside of her warm welcoming tunnel.

"Aahh…. My my, Simon… You're very eager!" Vinny panted, keeping her balance on her hands and knees. She soon felt her son's rapid thrusting, his paws grabbing hold onto her butt cheeks for support, while he pounded and rutted into her as though there was no tomorrow.

"Mmn… I can't help it!" Simon groaned out, kneading his paws into her butt, squishing her soft cheeks together as he continued his wild thrusting. It felt amazing for a change to be in charge, on top of all that pressure building on his cock with each movement. "Mmrf, I've been anticipating this since Theo wanted you." he pants against her neck.

Vinny closed her eyes panting softly against the grass as she rested her head down on her arms. All of his feverish humping was making the water splash about, some of it landing out in the grass while some also soaked into her rear. "Aah… You could have joined him, sweetie… Mama doesn't mind the extra company."

Simon replied with a playful growl, nuzzling in between her shoulders as he picked up the pace. "I-I wouldn't even dream of it!" He panted, trembling a little as he pumped some of his warm precum inside of her. "Alvin had you to himself… So did Theodore… It only stands to reason that I do as well!"

Gasping, Vinny bit down on her lip, nodding her head. "Gnn… I understand… Oh, dear, you're hitting all the good spots…" She moaned, draping her tail over Simon's body. Vinny grasped at the ground, holding her head back as she moaned freely. A yelp unexpectedly escaped her mouth, though, as she felt Simon pressing a finger against her tailhole.

"H-Hold still, mom." Simon said, kissing her shoulders softly as he fit a finger inside of her, working it in and out of her tight pucker, slowing his thrusts down to match its pace. "I want you to cum when I do, after all." he spoke.

Nodding her head, Vinny glanced back at him, wiggling her hips around desperately. "Aah, I understand… B-But if you want that, then you have to play with my clit!" She moaned out. Simon, obviously, obliged. His paw went from her shoulder to her crotch, feeling around her outer folds with curious pokes and prods until he located that little love button. "As you wish." He whispered. Vinny ended up squealing out as he pinched her slit, rolling it around slowly between his thumb and forefinger, treating it like he would her nipples.

"S-Simooon, wait! Not that much!" Vinny moaned out, kicking her foot against the water to no avail. Simon only continued his three way assault, fingers playing around with her clit and butthole while he continued pounding into her cunt under the water. "Do it, mom! We're both close!" He groaned.

Vinny's hold on the grass grew, tearing up a few of the blades and digging her claws into the soft dirt. Before she knew it, there were lights dancing in her vision, her whole body locking up on her before laying out limply. She didn't gush out, but the shocks of orgasm still wracked her body, flooding her with the familiar surge of pleasure that left her happily dazed. In the midst of her own climax, she almost didn't feel Simon as he made his last few thrusts, moaning out in her ear as he then unloaded himself inside of her folds.

Time seemed to slow down for Simon. That was, until, he got a pat on the back that shook him out of his afterglow.

"Hehe, nice show, little bro!" Alvin said, grinning at Simon. "You really did a number on mom there." He leaned over, gently nuzzling at Vinny's cheek, rubbing along her back. "Wish I could have another go at her… But we gotta go. I'm sure it's almost noon, and you know how Dave is about us being on time."

Hearing this made Vinny lift up, shaking her head to clear it. "Mmf… H-He's right… Where's Theodore…?" She asked.

As if to answer her, Theodore emerged from the water, sputtering as he shook the water from his face. "Gahah… Sorry, Alvin, I couldn't stay under for very lo-" He paused, blinking as he looked around. "Uh… Why's everyone staring?"

Alvin gulped as Simon and Vinny's gazes fell on him, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "O-Oh, whatever! Let's get dressed and get going!"

* * *

Vinny stood outside of the house with her boys, all looking down that makeshift path in quiet anticipation of Dave's arrival. The only sounds were those of the birds nestled above, rustling in the leaves.

"Weeeell, uh… Simon!" Alvin broke the silence, leaning against his suitcase. "So what was up with you suddenly craving my dick the other night?" He asks, looking his little brother in the eyes.

Simon let put a sigh, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sleeve. "Alvin, you spent a fair amount of time throughout the week flaunting it at me. I simply acted accordingly that time." He spoke. Across from them, Theodore nuzzled up to Vinny before going by his brothers.

"Hehe… Alvin's fun, right Si?" He asked with a smile on his face. "Though I bet you didn't know that we- Hmmnhmh!" He was cut short by Alvin covering his mouth. "Oh sure, blabber it out to the world!" Alvin huffed.

Theodore wiggled free, however, laughing. "Oh come on Alvin. I was just gonna say how much you kept saying Ally was a cute girl~" he says in a taunting tone.

"Hmph. She looked _good_ , but she'll have to try hard to beat Brittany."

"Your flirtatious misadventures shall always be intriguing, "big brother"." Simon butted in. "Besides, I could say the same for Jeanette, and Theo for Eleanor. We're all clearly quite stricken."

Alvin waved his paw. "Yeah yeah, you make it seem like it's no surprise. Well what if I ended up with Ellie? We both like sports." Alvin spoke. Then, he quickly turned to Theodore, waving his paws defensively. "N-Not that I actually would! She's your girl and all, but I just mean-"

"Now now, boys." Vinny interrupted with a wave of her tail. "Love is… Something special. Any moment you can find yourself just going about life as always… and then that special person can walk right in and change everything. It's more than just fast heartbeats and butterflies in your tummy. It's like… a deep personal connection." She paused, letting out a little sigh. "It's… it's something you'll never want to stop feeling."

When she went quiet, her three boys moved to her side, holding her tightly. "Mom…? Do you miss Dad?" Alvin piped up. Vinny's breath caught in her throat, eyes widening a little. "Let's... not dwell too much on that. What's done is done."

Up ahead, Vinny could see Dave's car approaching. She did her best to remain calm, then crouched down to hug her sons. "Boys… I might not always be able to be at your side, but know that you can always come visit if you need me." She says, flashing them a little smile. "And promise me this." She waited for a moment, biting her lip. "Promise… that you won't leave your mates. No matter what happens between you, try to keep them close."

"Yes mom…" came their answers as Dave came to a stop, parking the car.

Dave stepped out of the car with a smile, arms open as he approached them, pulling the four chipmunks into a tight hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you all again!" He says with a smile.

"Gah! D-Dave, it's nice to see you too!" Simon grunted. "But it's also n-nice to breathe!" Theodore squeaked out.

Laughing a little, Dave gave them one more squeeze before releasing them. "Sorry, guys. I guess I just missed you more than I thought I would." He stood up straight, clearing his voice. "So, is everything ready Vinny?" He asked.

"Yes… yes it is." Vinny cleared her throat. "Boys… please help me with my bags."

Hearing this made the three of them stiffen up in place. Alvin whipped around, looking Vinny in the eyes. "W-What? Where are you going?"

A smile came to Vinny's face as she turned away, going back on the porch. "I'm tagging along. At least for a little while." She let out a little hum, tugging along two black suitcases. "I figured that I definitely couldn't just keep you boys out here. So, I'm taking myself somewhere closer to your home. And this time, I won't be so spooked by city life."

"But… where will you stay? And who'll keep an eye on your home?" Simon asked her, going to take one of the suitcases. "I mean… We'll certainly be glad to see you more, but it's not like we just have extra space at the house."

"Well… we considered the attic for a while, but ultimately we settled on just finding me a nice home in your neighborhood." Vinny replied with a smile, gently poking his nose. "And don't you worry about this place. Ally is a great housekeeper, after all."

"So… You're really coming with us, Mama?" Theodore's eyes widened.

"Of course! How could I leave my boys behind after a very special week?"

Theo couldn't help cracking a smile, his little tail wagging back and forth as he threw his arms around her. "Well, I'm happy to hear that! Now we won't be so far apart!"

"I suppose we'd have Dave to thank for that then." Vinny says as she hugs him back. "After all, I did ask him to help find a place and everything. I might even get a job to help with the payments."

"It was nothing, really." Dave waved his hand dismissively. "It's only right that you get to see your boys more, Vinny."

Vinny nodded, before turning around to glance one more time at the house she had built from scratch. "Oh boy… I sure am going to miss staying here. But I know I would miss my boys even more."

Once all of their bags were safely put away in the trunk, Vinny let her boys pile in first. She kept her eyes on that nice little home, sighing softly as she hopped into the back seat with them, settling down at Theodore's side.

She continued to look, even when Dave had the car started and pulled away. Her home slowly but surely disappeared in the trees. She let out a little sigh, blinking as she felt a paw on her thigh.

"Mama? You okay?" Theodore asked. She turned to him, seeing that her three boys were now watching her with concern. It brought a fresh smile to her face.

"Yes, dear… Everything is just fine now."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading. We really had a blast writing this! But, alas, it's all said and done. Me and Wind hope you've enjoyed!**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


End file.
